Time in a bottle
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: COMPLETE! Cissmione story, time turner, femalash, smut most likely, very gay! Meh not a good summary should have some good plot twists, non cannon slightly AU,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Time turner story, don't get caught up in this following pottermore, will be non cannon but have some similarities to the movies/ books, but don't expect to follow too closely. Femalash so lots of gayness in this story, hope you enjoy! This is a Cissy/Hermione story**

* * *

The final battle raged on, Harry had just come back from the dead and was furiously fighting Tom Riddle. Overjoyed and renewed at the return of Harry, new life was born into the Order. Neville killed the nasty serpent Tom always kept near, and a pitiful cry of anguish left Tom's mouth. Large billowing black smoke slowly dissipated around the horcrux that was the huge snake.

After one more moment of silence, the fighting began with Tom's battle cry. The Order members sprung into action and the fighting resumed, some of it staying in the outside courtyard, and others like Hermione rushing inside to continue the fight, chasing after some retreating death eaters.

Hermione walked in to see her best mate Ginny fighting a crazed Bellatrix. She did not hesitate to add to the fight. At the first glance of Hermione the crazed witch smiled brightly, like she had just been gifted her entire Christmas stash early.

'Ah poppet! Come back for more eh?'

'No I came to finish the job Dobby started, when he missed you with that chandelier.' Hermione said between stupefy and incendio spells sent.

The trio exchanged spells, curses and counter curses for another 30 minutes, until one stray fire spell singed the dark witch's hair. Bellatrix let out a mighty roar , 'FILTHY MUDBLOOD!'

She reared back faster than anyone was expecting and yelled at the top of her lungs, 'CRUCIO!'

The same time this happened Hermione had been jostled slightly with the barrage of spells and unbeknownst to her, the necklace she wore around her neck constantly got loose from the place she always secured it under her shirts. The time turner Professor McGonagall loaned her favorite student became a constant every day carry for the witch since she had borrowed it.

Bellatrix's aim was true, it went right for Hermione's heart, only it didn't hit the soft skin she was intending to hit. Hermione had braced for impact, closing her eyes. She had seen the crazed look in the older witch's eyes and knew she didn't have time to do anything but meet her maker with honor.

The sound of breaking glass could be heard, and Hermione immediately opened her eyes stunned. The world seemed to begin shaking around her, and moved in slow motion, she took a chance and looked to her left, where she saw the beyond beautiful Mrs. Malfoy clutching tightly to her son Draco staring helplessly at the young brunette crying silent tears. Her ice blue eyes seemed to dig into Hermione's very soul. She seemed to be pleading, almost willing the young witch to survive this curse, but was immobile due to her crazed sister, knowing any action taken on her part would be seen as a deep betrayal ending in death.

To her right Professor McGonagall had let loose an AVADA blasting the elder witch to pieces, as she heard the younger Black sister cry out as she clutched to her son, in total anguish.

'HERMIONE!'

That was the last thing she heard before everything faded to black. The world continued to shift around her, she instinctually knew that the time turner had been hit, and destroyed. To what level she could not be sure. This could end in disastrous ways. Time travel was fickle at best and downright deadly at worst.

Minerva had put a healthy fear in the girl as she had been gifted the use of the artifact while in Hogwarts, primarily used to take more classes and gain more knowledge. Hermione always did have a voracious appetite for knowledge. However, she did not know what would become of her, would she just disappear from existence, be lost to the sands of time, or simply be lost in the past forever.

The movement around her seemed to last a very long time and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why the blonde Black seemed to be so distraught over her. She was a lowly muggleborn witch, a mudblood her son had called her. She had a difficult past with her son who, was only in recent years was becoming more like his mother than his cowardly sniveling excuse for a father.

Hermione had been taken by the older witch's beauty and grace from the first time she saw her in Diagon Alley.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _She was a fifth year, and with the constant use of her time turner her actual age had been 18, not the 15 of her peers. She had been at Flourish and Blotts and was reading 'Ancient Runes,A Practical Use ( not your mother's spell book)'. So engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice the feminine body she ended up colliding with. The book flew in the air as she fell forward on top of a soft body. She heard a rumbling overhead and instinctively used her body as a shield for the decidedly feminine body beneath her. Book upon book fell and assaulted her backside, letting out low hisses and grunts, she held strong protecting the woman below. When the barrage stopped she pushed up dislodging a few books from her back groaning, and making space for the person below her to be able to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. The woman below her had platinum blonde hair with a shock of jet black on top, soft jaw that she saw slightly trembling, eyes screwed shut, she could feel generous breasts pressed against hers as well._

 _'Oh my God I think I just fell in love with an angel.' Hermione murmured, feeling dizzy she wasn't sure if she had said that out loud, and her brain was feeling funny and thought a few of those books might have_ _hit her head a little too hard._

 _This comment must have been said out loud, because the woman immediately opened her eyes wide. Hermione could have sworn that the blonde's eyes flickered in an unknown emotion, that almost looked like longing for understanding or maybe love, but that quickly changed to one of shock._

 _Hermione had yet to say anything else, but her head did feel uncharacteristically warm. She stared intently into ice blue eyes until she saw them flicker to the side of her head._

 _'Merlin, you're bleeding, beautiful let me heal that for you.'_

 _'Did you just call me beautiful, my goddess?' Hermione asked_

 _'Oh Morganna you have a concussion,' The blonde beauty half whispered to herself, smirking clearly amused she stated 'Oh but hold still, my hero deserves to be taken care of.'_

 _She had healed the girl on top of her, clearing her head and healing her wounds. Hermione was more than a little embarrassed at her admissions, but that didn't make them any less true. She didn't know who the woman was, but wanted to get to know her better. Hermione had never been one to put stock in such silly things as Love at first sight, but this woman was making her question everything she once knew._

 _She was not sure how long they laid there lost in each other's eyes, the world could burn for all they cared. That was until a young males voice shook them from their moment._

 _'Mum where are you, I heard a rumble are you o….wha…you filthy mudblood get off my mother!'_

 _Draco Malfoy, the bane of Hermione's existence, she took one glance between obvious mother and son, and quickly scrambled to her feet, helping the gorgeous woman to standing at the same time._

 _The woman's serious exterior went back in place instantly, 'Draco J. Malfoy you will refrain from use of that horrid slander, I taught you better son, I taught you to be a good man. Be better than the males we are surrounded with. We will discuss this later, do as I say on this Draco.' She was serious but almost imploring her son._

 _Hermione was surprised at the words coming from Mrs. Malfoy. Her reputation preceded her, and this was not the woman that she had heard so much about._

 _'I appreciate your concern son, but as you can see I am unharmed. Please meet me outside in a few minutes.'_

 _Draco gave a confused look towards his schoolmate and nodded his head to his mother._

 _He left and Hermione heard an exasperated huff from the elegant woman in front of her._

 _'I apologize for that Miss Granger. I assure you, Draco will not be using such derogatory terms, least of all towards you again.'_

 _'Errr..I..umm, thanks.' Hermione stumbled out_

' _Why_?'

' _Why, what?' The blond asked while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow_

 _'Why would you care what your son calls me, I'm just a muggleborn girl you don't know.' Hermione asked self-consciously_

 _The blond took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With a pained voice she responded, 'oh but Hermione you will find that I know you better than you think..but never mind that right now, I will leave you to get back to your day. It was a pleasure Miss Granger.' The pureblood almost purred, she sauntered past Hermione and the brunette could have sworn that the woman added a little extra sway to her walk as she exited her area._

 _Hermione felt her heart flutter and could not tear her eyes away from the retreating form. She was transfixed, turned on, and more than a little confused at what had just transpired_.

* * *

Back to what was happening to Hermione now, the world stopped moving and she was surrounded to the in tact familiar night sky projected on the Great Hall.

Not a soul surrounded the young witch, who was still covered in battle grime and a trickle of blood out of the corner of her mouth and split temple. Bruises and cuts adorned the rest of her body as well, but the young witch paid them no mind.

She obviously was in the past, but just how far had she traveled? With no one around she made to exit the familiar room. She hurriedly opened the door and immediately stumbled on one of the suits of armor that apparently in the past was moved directly in her way. She fell down but realized a soft body was underneath her as the suit of armor crashed over her, and she covered the smaller body under her, protecting the barrage of metal falling around them.

A sense of déjà vu assaulted the young Gryffindor, as a familiar voice asked beneath her, 'are you an angel?' the voice was spoken in wonder, but Hermione thought that must be the head trauma talking, because the woman below her was sporting a sizable goose egg of swollen flesh on the back of her pretty little head, if what her hands that were wrapped on the back of said woman's head communicated to her was correct.

Hermione opened her eyes and her suspicions were confirmed, because there laid beneath her was a much younger version of Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione did some fast calculations and realized that she must have gone back almost two decades and at this time the elder witch must be very close to Hermione's own age. The younger version of the youngest Black sister was still striking, but now had an almost innocent quality about her.

She had been sent back 16 years!

16 years and an obvious 7th year Narcissa was the first witch she literally ran into, what were the odds?


	2. Chapter 2

' _are you an angel?'_

The voice below her asks.

'Oh Merlin I think you hit your head.' Hermione replied 'are you ok?'

'I should be asking you the same thing, my, you appear to be injured, I should take you to the infirmary. I apologize, normally I am more put together than this.' The blonde girl attempted to move, but was reminded of her dizziness and close proximity to the brunette, the very beautiful brunette…

Hermione moved off the prone girl, making a huge clattering noise of armor falling of the pair in the process. She saw how dazed the girl looked and without another word she picked the girl up bridal style. Time spent on the run from Voldemort had toned her muscles to where this took little effort for the Gryffindor.

The blonde seemed taken aback, but smiled nonetheless. She leaned into the girl's chest and let herself be carried. She listened to the soothing heartbeat and took in the calming scent of vanilla and parchment. This girl had covered the Slytherin with her own body to protect her without even knowing who she was, and with no concern for her own wellbeing. Being a Black she was unaccustomed to someone doing something so selfless for her. Someone always wanted something from the Black sisters.

The blonde was a strong woman in her own right, but being dizzy and obviously this girl could handle the load…she let herself for once be taken care of by another human being, without fear of reciprocity. It was a curious thing, never in her life had she seen this woman before, she wore muggle clothes, but had a certain power about her, her raw magic cackled from every pore of her. She looked like she had just been put through Tartarus and back, but only shown concern for her precious cargo she was carrying. For that matter who was she? And what was she doing there especially this time of night?

'Erm, not that I don't appreciate this, but can I ask who you are?'

Hermione always clever and quick to reason out the best response. 'I'm Professor McGonagall's niece… my name is Hermione. I didn't quite catch your name however.'

'Narcissa Black. I assume that this is not your first trip to Hogwarts then'

'You would be correct Miss Black.'

Narcissa blushed and giggled, placing a slim delicate hand on the brunette's sternum.

'Please call me Narcissa'

'Well then Narcissa, yes I have spent many summers here with my aunt Minerva, so that's why I haven't been asking for directions to the infirmary to get your head wound checked out.'

'And yourself for that matter?' Narcissa asked, no stated

Hermione paused mid step under the intense gaze from the girl, igniting fire in her lower belly, 'ermm yes, of course.' The notorious fiery resolve from the Black bloodline was not limited to Bellatrix, it would seem…

Pleased that she was compliant and would be tending to her wounds, she asked 'Where have you been if I may ask, it appears you have been in quite the altercation.'

'Oh, yeah umm I have been studying abroad in the Americas, traveling on the dueling team. I just finished a match and apparated directly to go see my aunt. The time difference always takes some getting used to' Hermione smoothly lied, she didn't want to lie to this beauty, but neither did she want to alter the time line, doing irrevocable damage. Her parents actually had sent her a few summers ago to visit some distant relatives across the pond, so it was not much of a stretch for her.

'I have always wanted to travel there! Mum says however, that they have no culture and any good pureblood worth anything wouldn't lower themselves to such a dreadful muggle infested place, so I don't think I'll ever be able to visit…'

'Hmm well, I'm surely glad I'm a Mcgonagall and never had such issues, I'll just have to take you one day then.' Hermione replied easily. She didn't know why she was compelled to say so, knowing she could not alter the timeline anymore than she was already doing.

From first glance Hermione was smitten in her own timeline, that chance meeting at the bookstore sparked a fire in the young Gryffindor. She was enamored by her beauty and grace. This older witch oozed sexuality and a voice of pure silk. Hermione had never thought about her sexuality before she met Narcissa, not understanding what the big deal was with dating anyway, it all just mucked up her long time pursuit of learning. One look however, and she understood, the universe's mystery of love and life, and making a life with one other person made infinitely more sense. She felt a pull she could not explain away in the countless texts and tomes she scoured after the meeting. Years after their first meeting and she could not shake this feeling. Every chance meeting of the older blonde woman and she fell deeper and deeper in love. She was sure that the woman was flirting shamelessly, and could not help her reaction every time. An outsider looking in on the exchanges would not see the underlying meanings, she was after all a proper pureblood and carried herself as such.

The torture at Malfoy Manor was also curious. Her sister laid into her time and time again. Narcissa stood in the room stock still a face of a cold mask, but her eyes…her always expressive eyes held anger, contempt, sorrow, and still the longing…she stood in front of her boy Draco, shielding him with her body from anything that might come for him. She looked at Hermione the entire time, almost imploring her to forgive her for not acting in her defense. She did however save Hermione's life right before they apparated away with Dobby. A subtle wandless act moved Hermione slightly out of the way of the cursed dagger. Bella had originally targeted Hermione it would seem, but due to Narcissa's efforts she saved her life but to the great cost of sir Dobby. A steep price to pay for her worthless mudblood life. She didn't understand, why would Narcissa care?

Hermione looked down, this beautiful girl would one day become Mrs Malfoy, mother to Draco Malfoy. She could never be hers…the odds were, as usual, stacked against her. She was beyond clever and worked very hard to learn everything she could, but at the end of the day she would never be anything but a mudblood. Her value would never amount to what this girl needed in her life. She was already betrothed to the vile Luscious, her life already set in motion. And yet….and yet she could not help the offer to visit the Americas from coming out of her mouth. She knew from one look that she could deny this beautiful being nothing.

Narcissa smiled brightly at the statement, and they continued chatting the entire way up to see Madame Pomfrey, or whomever was in charge during this timeline.

* * *

It was indeed whom she had known, well due to her association with Harry and Ron growing up. Although Madame Pomfrey looked much younger, she was as brisk and businesslike as ever.

Hermione deposited her precious cargo on a nearby cot, then walked over to a private area to be seen to. She had asked for a silencing spell to be cast around them and implored the mediwitch to let her go see her supposed aunt. Madame Pomfrey begrudgingly agreed, but only after applying diagnostic spells . The minor cuts and bruises were easily explained away, but the overwhelming PTSD, and residual effects of the cruciatus curse were a blaring red flag. Hermione, after a long debate assured her that all would be explained to her by her aunt, as her presence and true meaning of her visit was top secret.

* * *

Hermione said a quick goodbye to the prone blonde, and headed for her favorite Professor's quarters. She had, in the last few years she had attended Hogwarts, taken to have private tutor sessions as well as evening tea with Minerva. She was told to be on first name basis with her friend while in her quarters. Minerva had seen the potential in the bushy haired brunette and nurtured that curiosity and thirst for knowledge.

Hermione trusted Dumbeldore, but his shady evasive manner never settled well with her. Harry could follow the elder wizard blindly, but her logical mind would not allow it. She preferred the straightforwardness of her friend. Minerva would never play games with her life and she knew that anything the Professor would say to her she could take at face value.

So with no amount of trepidation she knocked on the familiar heavy dark wooded door. A baroque Scottish voice filled the air once the door opened.

'Minerva…'. Hermione breathed out before her body completely gave out and the oncoming black darkness that she had held back for so long consumed her in the presence of her most trusted mentor and friend.


	3. Chapter 3

' _Minerva_ …'

The strange young witch just fainted in front of her. She wore curious muggle clothing and looked like she had just been fighting in the trenches. She would have called for the mediwitch until she heard her name come from her mouth like a familiar prayer. She looked exhausted and had finally let loose when she saw the Scottish witch. This alone made Minerva wonder where she might have met the young witch…or by judging her appearance maybe when would be a more accurate question.

The castle had eyes everywhere and so with consideration to the young woman's saftey she lifted her using a featherweight charm and closed the heavy door behind her, muttering the deepest wards she could muster including silencing spells. Minerva had taken to removing all paintings from her chambers long ago when she valued her secrets and solitude. They were alone and would have the space to discuss at length what brought this young woman to her.

Minerva sent an owl to Dumbeldore stating that she would be unable to make it to her classes tomorrow, as a matter of family had come up at this late hour that required her attention.

With everything now handled she turned to the young witch she had placed on her large couch. She ran simple diagnostic spells and was not happy with what she found. However before she could dive deeper into her inner monologue the object of her scrutiny woke up.

A soft smile upon her face when she realized the familiar couch she had spent many a night on was where she had appeared. Hermione hadn't realized just how exhausted her body was after so long on the run with the boys, the torture at the hands of Bellatrix, the resulting dragon ride and escape from Gringotts, and the final battle all took its toll on her slight frame. The tumble through time was just a footnote in her troubled state it would seem. With the knowledge that her body was more worse for the wear than she anticipated she stayed lying prone in the elder witch's presence.

She cleared her throat as she opened her eyes.

'I would imagine you have questions.' The Gryffindor girl stated

'That would be putting it lightly Miss err?'

'Granger'

'Ah, yes Miss Granger, I suppose you will have much to say to me tonight. However as you are obviously exhausted how about the short version and then rest. Most everything else can be managed tomorrow.'

'That would be wonderful Professor.'

Minerva smiled at the politeness of the young witch.

'Well I guess I should show you this.' Hermione said as she pulled out her damaged time turner from around her neck.

'Is that…'

'Yes, it is your time turner damaged from a battle in the future. I do not even know when I am, but wearing this just saved my life, so, I know at this time I don't exist but I want to thank you anyway.'

Minerva digested this information slowly.

'I must trust you very much to have gifted you that.'

'It was for purely intellectual pursuits, I assure you. From a young age I have devoured knowledge. In my third year at Hogwarts you let me borrow your time turner so I could take more classes. I also have been secretly studying with you for my level 3 masters in Transfiguration for the last few years before I was on the run with the boys durning the war…but I'm getting ahead of myself, in this timeline I quite literally ran into a young Narcissa and told her and Madame Pomfrey that I was your young niece visiting from the Americas where I was on a traveling dueling team, and had just arrived post tournament. It was the only thing that sounded plausible with my current state and familiarity of the castle.'

Minerva silently pondered all that had been revealed to her by the young woman.

She let out a deep breath and said, 'upon your arrival I have informed Dumbeldore that I will not be available due to a family emergency and it would seem that was not too much of a stretch. I would assume young Hermione Granger is now Hermione Mcgonagall?'

'You would assume correct I suppose.' Hermione smiled.

'Well then Hermione I'm sure you are familiar enough with my quarters by the sound of things and feel free to help yourself to the bathroom and I will prepare you a proper bed in the guest room. Tomorrow we will work out more details and have more discussions about things and make an action plan.'

Hermione could not help herself as she pitched out and hugged her favorite professor who had become more of a mother figure to her, especially after her parents…after… best not to think about that…

The elder witch was slightly taken aback, but could not deny the sweet young witch the comfort she could see she desperately needed. The hug lasted longer than what was socially acceptable for new acquaintances, but not long for old friends. When Hermione finally released the animingus she had tears rolling down her cheeks. The elder witch cleared them off with the pads of her thumbs, no words were needed as they both understood what needn't be said. The professor leaned forward and placed a calming kiss on the young witch's forehead before she stood to leave.

'I will see you in the morning Hermione. Don't hesitate to ask for anything, my elf which I'm assuming you already know is available as well.'

Hermione smiled at this wiping away the residual tears, 'Yes I am familiar with Huggsy. Thank you Minerva for everything.'

Minerva smiled in response before she left to her private bedroom.

* * *

Hermione didn't remember the last time she took a bath. Sure when they briefly stayed at Shell Cottage she had use of their shower, and a few towel baths at the hands of the tender and caring Fleur, but a full on bath had been ages ago.

Huggsy had provided the young witch with appropriate towels and scented soaps. She stripped down from her grimy clothes and slowly lowered herself into the huge tub, hissing at the injuries she was just now remembering from the battle.

She was pleasantly surprised when she used the shampoo and body soap that a healing balm had been added to the scented concoctions. Her bruises lightened and her cuts and scrapes began their healing process. Hermione always did have a soft spot for that elf, Huggsy was a indeed a sweet and special being.

* * *

Hermione awoke in a familiar soft bed, that was ridiculously beyond comfy. She felt rested for the first time since being on the run with the boys. The tent they shared was comfortable enough, but the ever present fear of being captured and constant watch schedules took its toll.

The smell of coffee entered her senses and she smiled to herself.

Most everyone believed the Scottish witch loved coffee, only a select few knew about the torrid love affair the older animingus had with the bitter brew.

Hermione rolled out of bed in her borrowed pajamas and padded into the kitchenette. Minerva was also in her pajamas and stood at the stove cooking breakfast. She loved cooking the muggle way as a hobby and was quite good.

'Morning Min!' Hermione yawn/spoke.

The professor giggled at the younger woman's greeting. 'Morning to you too, I trust you slept well?'

'Ooof, definitely.' Hermione replied as she plopped onto the bar stools at the breakfast nook.

A plate of bacon and eggs slid in front of the younger witch as well as a steaming cup of joe and a cup of pumpkin juice was levitated next to it. Hermione happily dug in and they shared a quiet comfortable morning breakfast together.

* * *

'…so from what you can tell me, you are from the future, a dear friend and Gryffindor student whom I loaned my time turner, then during a future battle you get struck my an unforgivable meant to end your life, only to have the time turner save it by sending you back here where you promptly run into young Miss Black and tell her and Madame Pomfrey that you are my niece, does that about sum things up?'

'Yes Professor'

'But that doesn't explain the leftover effects of the Cruciatus curse.'

'…oh…well that happened while we were on the run, we got…taken…by…the enemy…and…'

'Oh Merlin, don't tell me they violated you!'

'Oh no! I was tortured, but thankfully that is one thing that through this whole ordeal has stayed in…tact…'

Minerva blushed at the not so hidden implications, but happy the obviously strong young woman's innocence had been saved on that front.

'I'm sorry for interrupting Hermione, please go on.'

'Well, we were taken and I was interrogated and tortured, mostly by that blasted curse and am still dealing with the aftermath…I know others had it worse…I honestly am very lucky…'. Hermione replied looking down almost ashamed

Minerva took the chin of her young to be student, and raised her gaze to be even with her own. 'Now listen closely, for I am only going to say this once.' She paused for the agreeing nod to be given before she continued

'You have nothing to be ashamed of, that curse is one of those things that the wizarding world as a whole wishes that they could just un-invent. I have seen powerful wizards and witches subjected to a fraction of what you were and never recovered. You are truly an amazing young witch. Not only did you keep your secrets but you have continued to push, performing well past your years. I am truly lucky to call you my friend. Loyalty like yours is almost non existent. I will help you in any way I can youngling. You are now in not only in this timeline but from here on out, you are my family, and I protect family dearly.'

By the end of Minerva's speech Hermione had tears in her eyes, not realizing the weight that had just lifted off of her shoulders. She had felt guilty for many things from the war. Guilty for letting themselves get captured, she felt like she let down the boys when she couldn't solve the riddles fast enough to find the horcruxes, guilty that she could not save Minerva from the pink toad's attack, guilty that she had obliviated her parents memories an irreversible necessity that inadvertently ended in her parents untimely death on the plane crash heading to Australia, guilty that she could not control her fear of Bellatrix enough to properly defend herself resulting in her current predicament…

Hermione propelled herself forward hugging the elder witch tightly letting herself just let go.

After the moment of comfort between the witches they sat back enjoying a delightful tea service and spoke about how to proceed, coming to many decisions:

1) Dumbeldore would have to be notified, tomorrow morning over breakfast in Minerva's quarters with Hermione present as well.

2) Hermione would begin as a seventh year student until they could find a way to send her home

3) She would be sorted into Slytheryn, based on the fact that it would be too hard on Hermione to be around so many familiar faces, and faces of those who had been lost, also her being put as a Mcgonagall would put her as a pureblood without question.

4) Being a time traveling witch she and Minerva both knew that she would have to keep with the current timeline and change as little as possible, no matter the desperate urge to do the right thing

5) Life was about to get that much more complicated


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the Slytherin den was a surreal experience for the young Gryffindor. Minerva had called Professor Slughorn to her office and explained about her young niece visiting and finishing out the year at Hogwarts, seeing as the Dueling season had finished.

The potions Professor was as to be expected, very excited at the prospect of such a talented student in his care.

It had been decided that she would share the female prefect's room, as all of the other seventh year bunks had been taken at the start of the term. Hermione stated to the Professor that she did not want to be any trouble, to which he replied it would be no trouble at all.

Hermione had no idea whom she might be rooming with but she stopped short when she came upon said female prefect's open door. A familiar smirking striking statuesque blonde bombshell with a shock of black hair stood, leaning against the door frame. Her arms were crossed across her chest pressing that amazing cleavage up and into the perfect view, as she had a loosened tie and several buttons undone on her button up.

'Ah! Miss Black, just the witch I was hoping to see!' Professor Slughorn excitedly stayed

'Good evening Professor'. Narcissa smoothly replied

'I would like to introduce you to your new roommate.'

At this she quirked up an elegant eyebrow at Hermione.

'We have already met Professor.' Narcissa smiled as she said this

'Splendid! Then I will leave you to it then. Take care of Miss Mcgonagall if you would. This is where I take my leave girls.'

'So…' Hermione said leaning against the other side of the door scratching the back of her neck

'So' Narcissa replied smiling

'Ahem, well it seems we will be residing together the rest of this term.'

'So it seems'. Narcissa purred in response

Hermione blushed

Narcissa took a step forward and reached up, to remove a stray thread from Hermione's robes

Their eyes locked, bodies close, breathing mingled. Oh how Hermione wanted to wrap her arms around the blonde. She was losing herself and she didn't know how this one woman across time and space always had this affect on her. Hermione was powerless to the pull the other woman had over her.

'There now you're all fixed up.' Narcissa said as she dusted imaginary lint off of her shoulders and then stepped back. 'Come follow me, I'll show you our quarters.'

Hermione almost automatically nodded, glad she had the mental capacity to keep her mouth shut, god that would have been embarrassing.

The quarters were the standard Prefect size, as she had been a prefect her last year at Hogwarts she was already familiar. A kitchenette, large bathroom, study, dining area just off the kitchen, roaring fireplace compete with two armchairs, and a large bedroom which if she guessed right would have two beds in it now. The tour confirmed her guess and she was both relieved and sad they would not be sharing a bed.

They sat down after the initial tour and Hermione was surprised that a muggle record was playing in the area in front of the fire.

Hermione looked towards it smiled, but raised an eyebrow in question.

'Guilty pleasure really, my parents would be scandalized if they knew. My older sister Andy gave it to me when she ran off with her muggleborn husband.'

'You still stay in touch?'

'She's my sister'. The youngest Black replied, as if it was explanation enough

Hermione knew Andromeda through the Order meetings and enjoyed the woman's company and brilliant mind. She was the spitting image of her crazed older sister, which had frightened her when she saw her at the battlefield, but when she saw the kind eyes she calmed and smiled at her friend.

If Andy had been in contact with her little sister still it was news to everyone at the Order, but in all fairness, family always came first no matter muggle or Wizard. She understood more than most the sacrifices one would do for family…

The next song wafted through interrupting her thoughts, 'oh Merlin! Is that Jim Croce?'

Narcissa turned towards the record and smiled, 'Yes not many know this song they usually just know Leroy Brown or Operator if anything.'

.

.

 _Now_ _I_ _got_ _them_ _steadily_ _depressin'_

 _low_ _down_ _mind_ _messin_ '

 _Working_ _at_ _the_ _car_ _wash_ _blues_

 _._

 _._

'Funny story, I worked at a muggle car wash while in America.'

U'Truthfully?'

'Yes, it was a requirement for my team, cohesion as well as many other things.' Hermione, had actually helped her American cousins at their family owned car wash at the strong urging of her father. She found it helped her with a number of things in the magical world, as well as teach her humility and the respect for hard work.

'No seriously, it was therapeutic, good honest hard work, all kinds of weather crazy muggles would come in. Even in the rain and snow to clean their muggle cars, but my muscles became strong, walking over 10 miles a day. Scrubbing the cars strengthened my arms, and all of this was actually unbeknownst to me strengthening my muscles for dueling. In order to not slip on the water you had to be nimble and sure on your footing. Being aware of possible removed grating otherwise you would fall in the pits while they were being cleaned, it taught constant vigilance.'

'Wow'

'I know'

'You are full of surprises, aren't you Miss Mcgonagall?'

'Wouldn't you like to know Miss Black?'. Hermione flirted

'Oh you think you can handle a Black sister?' narcissa stated as she stood up and in a smooth motion, she straddled the taller girl, sitting on her lap, causing the girl's brain to short circuit.

'Uhhh…'. Was all Hermione could get out as the beautiful blonde leaned in closer, her heart hammering a hurried pace in her chest, her lower region on fire like nothing she had ever felt before.

Stalking closer inch by inch, eyes locked on one another, dilating deeply in desire. Narcissa reached a hand up cupping the brunette's strong jaw, leaning in more and more, slipping that same hand to the back of her neck, threading her fingers through brown locks, drawing them closer and closer.

Hermione didn't know what was up from down, she couldn't focus on anything but the blonde goddess above her. Her logical, mind reduced to pure instinct. For once the non-stop current that was her mind was consumed singularly. Without thinking she encircled her arms around a small feminine waist, groaning at the contact.

Their lips millimeters apart at this moment…

Silence

'Well I as it seems you are at a loss for words Miss Mcgonagall I believe I have my answer.'

She quickly untangled herself walking to their shared bedroom.

Hermione had yet to recover at the quick turn of the motion, blinking owlishly.

Narcissa stopped at the door turning around abruptly, 'Well are you coming?'

'Very nearly..' Hermione mumbled lowly

'What was that dear?' Narcissa knowingly smirked

'Nothing, I'm up, I'm up'. She huffed walking towards the full on grinning blonde that looked like the cat that ate the canary.

'One does need a full nights rest to keep up their strength, you never know when you might need it.'

Hermione stumbled at the sexual innuendo. Recovering slightly

'I see the dexterity skills learned are still paying off' Narcissa joked

Hermione shook herself and laughed at that, causing Narcissa to break character and join her in a fit of giggles. She wasn't sure wether the time turner could be fixed or when it would be fixed, but here now, she might just find a bit of peace and happiness she had missed from being on the run and fighting that war so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was beyond distracted, never before during a lesson at Hogwarts had she been so. Lithe frame and flowing movements, a gracefulness beyond her years. Supple flesh, kind soulful eyes, and a thoughtful mind. Hermione was entranced, the Professor's lessons couldn't hold a candle to the beauty seated at her right. Everything, even down to the handwriting of the blonde witch was enticing.

The brunette's passion for learning began at an early age, her parents would often marvel at the youngling's insatiable need to understand the world around her. This desire to learn continued to encompass her fully when she attended Hogwarts. Every year, bar none she would purchase the required reading material weeks before the start of term so she could read, highlight, outline, and practice every subject before she would show up at the enchanted castle. Being a muggleborn witch made her feel behind her peers, she felt that she always had something to prove. Her title as 'the brightest witch of her age' was one bestowed on her through her constant grit and determination.

With this knowledge, the fact that she Hermione Jean Granger was daydreaming like a lovesick pre-teen schoolgirl was shocking to say the least.

Her life in the last few years had changed drastically, so much so that she barely recognized herself. She had killed several Death Eaters, she had committed murder...

She had seen many of her friends and those she considered family die. Her parents...

She had been tortured nearly to the brink of insanity, both physically and mentally, wearing the permanent scars to prove it. Her forearm bearing the damnable word 'mudblood' forever reminding her of the worst night of her life, and yet those icy blue eyes forever bored into hers. Those eyes were what saved her from dropping off into the abyss of her unforgiving mind, of this she had no doubt. How the look of her current timeline's crush saved her, when Narcissa knew that was all she could safely give and keep herself and her son alive. Hermione would be forever grateful for the kindness shown from the complicated woman known as Narcissa Malfoy.

She had always known she was gay, but that date at the Yule Ball with Victor confirmed what she already knew. Time on the run with the boys also gave her the chance to reflect upon her own life. It wasn't widely known that Ron and Harry were together, but the boys were like her brothers and confided in her in all things. She loved and supported them in ways she knew their families may not, they just might not understand. Ron leaving them hurt Harry the most and she held him nightly until the stubborn boy returned, saving his love from a watery grave, wielding the Sword of Gryffindor like a returning white knight.

She had confided in them about herself, but never let slip whom she was infatuated with. The three fought against the greatest evil their world had ever known. The weight of the world on their shoulders was heavy, Hermione had worked tirelessly, being the brains of the operation. Especially after her torture, she worked through the pain, ignoring her own body's weakness and suffering, the stakes were too high to let personal physical shortcomings stop their quest. Sometimes however, in the dark of night in that tent, she felt so...

alone...

.

.

.

'I know Professor Binns is boring, but he might at some point notice you daydreaming. Now I do not care about house points per se, but let's say it would not be the best first impression Miss Mcgonagall.' Narcissa softly spoke in Hermione's ear. Her warm breath causing a shiver to go down her spine.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat. 'Oh, Ahem I, ah sorry, I was just...'

'Deep in thought, which is quite alright, you are a complicated young witch and everyone deserves their privacy. I will not invade that privacy'. Narcissa laid a calming hand on Hermione's hand that was clutching her cracking quill tightly, causing her grip to loosen.

Narcissa had constantly flirted and teased Hermione in this timeline since they met, and while it sent a thrill to gain the attentions of the beautiful witch, she was happy to see she was a more complex woman than that. This light but serious banter helped calm her. Hermione had heard of the blond's efficacy in the healing arts and knew that took more focus and intellect than most knew. The inner workings of the body even in the muggle world required more study than most professions. Narcissa had been seen as the perfect pureblood trophy housewife. She was to be seen and not heard, a thing of beauty to be admired from afar. Intelligence for this caste was inconsequential, most spent their time spying on their husbands, going to fundraisers, as well as attending lunches and high tea services. Narcissa has been all of those things, and yet...she always seemed...more... just more to Hermione and she couldn't explain why.

'Thank you'. Hermione sincerely said as she looked deeply into the blonde witch's eyes.

Before anything else could be said, students began clearing their work stations and packing up. So deep in thought Hermione absentmindedly wordlessly and wandlessly sent her things into her own charmed beaded bag before standing up.

* * *

Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow at this as she followed the obviously troubled and talented witch. She had a feeling throughout the lesson that she was being watched. Turning nonchalantly, and discreetly she saw the brunette staring blatantly, appearing to be ogling Narcissa. Her initial reaction had been one of slight annoyance, yes they had been flirting nonstop, but she was not a piece of meat.

She however took a closer look and the gaze of the brunette changed to a myriad of expressions. Hermione had more to her than the surface feelings she had shared, and seemed almost to have a tortured past. The pureblood duelist was more interesting and complicated than she first had guessed.

Narcissa had long ago accepted the fact that she was more sapphicly inclined than her sisters. Her one regret was that she knew it would never be allowed in her family to be perused past her time at Hogwarts. She was already promised to the sniveling Malfoy, Lucius. Narcissa detested the poor excuse for a man. The only saving grace was that they both agreed to allow the other their own time at Hogwarts to pursue any dalliances they desired.

Lucius took that license and ran with it, becoming a well known pig of a man. Narcissa had a few flings here and there, but nothing ever serious, and always discrete. She had the rest of this year to be happy before a life her parents had meticulously laid out for her. If she thought for a moment that she could be happy before then, she would reach out and grab it.

These thoughts had her numbly following the object of her thoughts to their next classes and set about observing her new dorm mate.

* * *

Hermione was thankful for the space and quiet that Narcissa had given her throughout the day. She had taken the much needed time to take stock of her life and tumultuous feelings attacking her senses.

The last class of the day was Transfiguration and her "aunt" had requested she stay behind to discuss her first day with her over tea.

Bidding her new friend goodbye, she walked up to the Professor's office and was surprised to see a smiling Dumbeldore sitting next to the elder Tabby. They sat on separate arm chairs around a coffee table facing the fire.

'Ahh Miss Granger! I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance.'

While Professor Mcgonagall looked quite a bit younger in this timeline, the long deceased Headmaster from her time looked the same as he did from her last memory of him.

Hermione couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes at seeing her best mate's mentor and her trusted ally alive. Streaming silent tears rolled down her cheeks against her will. She tried to be as stoic as possible but failed miserably.

'I am sorry Professor' Hermione finally got out.

'It is quite alright, Miss Granger, the difficulties of time travel are vast, one cannot predict what direction it will take ourselves, nor our emotions. Your reaction speaks of my possible future, or lack there of. However, as you are familiar with me it speaks of a long full life, one which I cannot be upset about. Come, we have much to discuss.'

* * *

The broken time turner had been given over to Professor Dumbeldore, he always had many connections in the ministry and beyond. It was decided that the he would be in charge of fixing the item if it indeed could be fixed.

Even broken, Hermione felt almost naked without the familiar weight around her neck once gone. After their late night discussions the first evening spent together Minerva was prepared for this. She gave the young Gryffindor a necklace from her family. She could tell the young girl was more like a daughter to her than any other student before and wanted to show the young woman what she was sure the future her felt towards the girl.

Hermione was surprised to tears as the necklace of the Mcgonagall coat of arms was placed around her neck.

'It's ok lass, all is well'. Minerva cooed at her young cub, placing a reassuring palm on her cheek.

'Thank you Min, you don't know what this means to me.' Hermione said while drying her eyes. 'Sorry, I'm not normally this emotional.'

'Think nothing of it' Minerva smoothly responded. 'However this afternoon has gotten away from us, it is time for the evening meal and I'm sure you are eager to retire for the evening with a certain Miss Black.' The Professor smirked

Hermione's responding blush was enough of an answer for the animingus.

Clearing her throat she scratched the back of her neck, 'I...errr..'

'I don't know how I will have aged nor what I have been through in the future, but my recent experiences in life have taught me to seize any opportunity at happiness, however short it might be, consequences be damned.' All amusement out the her voice as she passionately stated her feelings on the matter. If need be memories could always be altered, and the young witch had shared much of herself the previous night in her chambers. This witch whom had known great loss, held herself to incredibly high standards and was most likely struggling with moralities of her current predicament. Losing McDougal the previous year still burned deep into the Professor's soul. Why she waited so long to be with him she would never know. They had gotten together finally after 20 years of waiting for the perfect time, only to have him die 6 months ago. Tibetan dragon flu was notorious for swift unyielding death and deep pain. She would always regret not spending the time with her love. She felt she would ever love again.

Hermione was surprised at the normally reserved almost cold Professor she knew. Minerva never once talked of love previously and was always beyond logical, a trait she shared with the Professor.

She decided to give what was happening, what had been happening ever since she met the witch long ago, proceed and grow organically. Minerva was right, life was short, and in all likelihood she might be stuck in this timeline. She should have died in battle, and had been given a gift of a second chance. Giving Minerva a slight nod she stood and headed to the Great Hall for dinner vowing to see where the wind and fate would take her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: jessjam80- thanks for keeping me honest, it was purely an oversight, as I'm currently writing several fanfics at this time and sometimes continuity items fall through the cracks. I have updated the story to reflect that Harry and Ron are indeed together and it was another Weasley that she turned down, during the final fight at Hogwarts.**

* * *

The evening meal was already underway as Hermione entered the Great Hall. Years of routine guiding her actions as she mindlessly had begun walking towards the Gryffindor table, when she accidentally bumped into the table.

'Watch it filthy snake!' A fifth year lion sneered

Hermione absentmindedly replied, 'apologies' as she almost went to sit down

'Oi! What do we have here? A pureblood slut that doesn't know her place is with the other slimy snakes.' Replied a sixth year Gryffindor. A few other hateful comments were added to it, some of the males even started to stand to get closer to Hermione.

This movement shook Hermione out of her stupor. Such hatred towards Slytherin and vice versa even in her timeline was the norm. She had been guilty of it as well at times to a lesser degree, even punching Draco to stop the back and forth. She had naively thought better of the original Order members, but alas they were human too. Did they share the blame for Tom's reign more than she originally thought? All of this hatred had been what caused her friends to die, countless lives ruined, years of turmoil for her and her brothers in all but blood, months on the run, she had been tortured ? because of it, caused Harry's parents to be killed, caused her parents to…

She didn't realize the temperature and magical energy change around her, her eyes had darkened considerably. A near growl escaping her mouth as she raised her wand slowly an unforgivable curse at the tip of her tongue.

She was a bow ready to snap, when she felt warm arms circle hers, effectively lowering her wand and encasing her arms to her side.

'Ah Hermione! There you ran off to! I was afraid I would have to send on owl to find you.' The familiar and calming voice of the blonde wrapped around her stated

Narcissa placed a kiss on the slightly taller brunette's cheek from behind.

'I imagine you had gotten used to eating with your auntie here on summer breaks and forgot yourself for a minute hmmm?'

Hermione numbly nodded

'Ah, Yes, I thought so, now let's get you back to the den shall we darling?'

'Uh...yeah..I mean…yes, thank you Miss Black.'

'Think nothing of it Miss Mcgonagall.'

This name had not gotten around to every student and, the name of the Order member and favorite professor surprised the Gryffindors present, she could see the wheels practically spinning in the Gryffindor's Heads. Why would a Mcgonagall be a Slytherin?

The stunned silence was deafening as the pair walked out of the Great Hall, doors closing loudly behind them as they walked towards the kitchens.

Narcissa had clasped Hermione's hand from the initial movement, and had not released it as she tickled the pear at the door's entrance. They walked through and sat down at the small table set up for just this occasion in the large kitchen. Narcissa only released Hermione's hand once both were seated.

A familiar elf appeared to Hermione's left and caused a deep hurt in her heart to see a smiling Dobby by her side so full of life.

'Would Mistresses like Dobby to be serving dinner?'

'Yes, sir Dobby if you would oblige we would be most grateful.' Spoke a kind Narcissa

The exchange had shocked Hermione, not only the tone of familiarity but the kindness spoken to the usually mistreated magical creatures. In Hermione's own timeline she had started S.P.E.W. in her fifth year to further the rights of house elves, to the elf's own confusion. She had likened their race to slaves and was appalled that these sentient beings were used as such. Most purebloods treated the creatures little better than obedient fleas. This being said, the kind gesture from the striking blonde spoke volumes about the woman before her.

Dobby replied, 'you are most kind Mistress Black.' With that he popped away to fetch dinner for the pair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Narcissa thankfully giving Hermione time to gather herself.

The brunette did think, she thought of the war, her friends, her interactions between her and the beautiful witch in front of her. She wondered if she should do as Minerva insisted, the consequences be damned…but could she, could her heart ever heal if she was able to make it back to her own timeline. If she gave in and truly loved the witch in front of her, could she go back to being not even acquaintances?

Hermione had never believed in love at first sight, but this witch was making her question that belief. She felt bewitched by this woman's not only beauty but entire being. If she decided to give herself fully to Narcissa, could she be ok with Malfoy ending up with her, even fathering a child with her. The though alone turned her stomach slightly, and she had only entertained the thought. Would a short time of heaven be worth the rest of her life living in solitary sorrow? She knew if she allowed herself that she would fall hard, this love felt like nothing she had ever felt before. She knew, not sure how, but she knew that this would be the love of her life. Could she really give in, only to give it all up for the greater good?

Then she thought of her own torture at Bellatrix's deranged hands, the feeling of helplessness. She had thought that Bellatrix was to end her existence, but even then the striking blonde was there to comfort her. She had offered the only comfort she could, Hermione somehow locking eyes with Narcissa didn't feel so alone anymore while she was writhing on that floor…Hermione had made a silent vow that night to herself, as she was being carved into. She would live life to the fullest, not to what was expected.

This was the same reason that when Ginny had tried to kiss her after they destroyed the Horcrux she had kindly pushed her head aside, reaching around for a sisterly hug instead. Ginny had been more than slightly put out, however the battle around them didn't offer time to fully explain her lack of feelings for the woman.

In a different life she may have ended up with her, as she was a good woman and she adored her family who had cared for her since meeting them so long ago. She would have had to set her own goals aside to raise a family of red heads, but ultimately be unfulfilled as Ginny did not challenge her as intellectually as she desired nor spark that burning desire she held for only the youngest Black, currently sitting patiently in front of her.

Perhaps she should entertain the idea of pursuing a relationship with Narcissa, she had promised to at least to that…but on second thought, after all she could have been reading the young woman wrong…oh buggar, who was she kidding. They both had an almost primal magnetic instinct drawing them together no matter the timeline.

'Is the food not to your liking Hermione?'

Narcissa had shaken her from her spiraling thoughts

'Ahem, oh, no, I mean, yes it looks lovely. I was lost in thought it seems.'

Narcissa took Hermione's closest hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing just how to reassure her with the most minimal of actions.

Hermione smiled down at the action and raised her head to look into the most kind blue eyes she had ever seen. In that instant she knew that this kind girl, this strong woman would be worth her entire universe, Minerva was right. Perhaps it would be her undoing if they were ever able to fix the time turner, she would fall to pieces and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to repair the hole it would cause. However, for a short while it would be worth it, a brief glimpse of heaven with the woman of her dreams would have to be worth a lifetime in hell without her.

All of her doubts present, sorted out and aware, she smiled back at the blonde and breathed a sigh of relief, and said, 'shall we?'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Kpop1392as: yes I think some of the Gryffindors might start treating her better at least publicly, mostly I was trying to get across that they did not know she was a Mcgonagall, and that the prejudices were not one sided, but people are fallible and so, something might still happen in the future…As far as the Slytherins I'm still thinking the fact that she is a supposed 'pureblood' and was sorted into the snakes den they won't think less of her, being around Narcissa won't hurt as well.**

 **As far as her questionable animingus… that will be addressed later, as will her patronus : )**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! They are like petting adorable puppies and hugging fluffy kittens, as one of my bff's used to say 'love you guys more than my luggage!** '

* * *

 **Narcissa's** **POV**

It had been a while since she had left the most intriguing brunette she had ever met with her aunt. How curious, it seemed that an Mcgonagall would be sorted into Slytherin…not that she was complaining…something about this girl was calling Narcissa to her. She felt that being around Hermione was like finding and wearing a pair of old broken in comfortable shoes on her feet. She didn't know she missed them but felt calmed by this girl's presence, like this was where she was always meant to be.

More than one raised eyebrow had been sent towards her at seeing Narcissa's interactions with the brunette. She had a long standing reputation as a cold, unfeeling, proper pureblood, whom only showed affection towards her sisters. Yes, she was living as fully as she could at Hogwarts, but never outwardly showed any affection, lest her sisters or worse her parents find out. So then, why could she not help but touch this girl, comfort her, flirt shamelessly with her? If she believed in soulmates she might just think she had found hers. That single thought scared her more than she would admit to herself.

Less than a year from now she was promised to that despicable Malfoy male, ugh! That pig of a man!

Instead of dwelling on that unfortunate truth, she decided to daydream. A dare to dream about a life she knew she could never have. A life where she married the sexy enigmatic brunette, lived a simple loving life, with one child, a son perhaps, theirs to raise to be a good man one day, a proper Black heir…a life of intellectual conversation, passionate love making, and loving caresses…she hadn't been aware she had been gently smiling until a clearing throat beside her also jabbed her in the ribs softly.

'Your new love bunny is going to get herself into trouble it seems.' The seventh year Slytherin girl gently told Narcissa, pointing towards the obviously distracted young witch.

 _-what the devil is she doing over there?_

Nodding in gratitude to her Slytherin acquaintance, she took notice of the body language of the Gryffindors almost surrounding the girl, she quickly and confidently strode towards the object of her thoughts and affections.

She had caught the tail end of the taunts and was about to raise her wand in defense of the girl, when she felt the air and energy around the shift. Only her sister and Bella's new friend Tom could draw that much wordless energy, she knew from her sister that if this type of energy were to be released, it would be only one of three spells…she did not want this girl to go to Azkaban because of some ignorant lions causing the troubled witch to release, what was sure to be a powerful unforgivable curse.

Throwing caution to the wind, knowing that this would only further the gossip mill and possible deeper repercussions for her, she just couldn't bring herself to care when she thought of the girl being hurt in any way…she entangled herself around the beautiful girl. She had hoped that the physical touch would wake Hermione up, stop the oncoming storm as it were.

Narcissa was pleased when her actions did just that, and through a short conversation and soft touches she dragged the almost comatose girl behind her towards the kitchens.

She knew her comment about the girl's relation would shock her tormentors, saying it mainly to diffuse the tension, allowing for a quick escape. However, she didn't realize the fact that the usually cold detached Narcissa, showing any loving emotion given so freely in conjunction would effectively draw everyone's attention to them. However for this girl, she didn't know why, but for her she would do anything. Such a loving, troubled girl. She was obviously hiding a past, and she surmised a big secret from everyone, but it didn't seem to Narcissa that the girl's intent would ever be to harm.

So lost in thought as she held tight onto the girl's hand, she didn't hear the near growl come from the Slytherin table as they were retreating. Lucius was beside himself in anger at the affection shown by HIS fiancé…the fact that another woman was in his lap at the moment, straddling his waist, kissing his neck was besides the point! It was not proper! Sure they had an agreement, but she had never been outwardly affectionate towards anyone before….

Narcissa led them into the kitchens, glad she was met with her favorite Black family house elf. After a pleasant exchange, where she noticed a look of almost awe and respect coming from Hermione over such an exchange.

 _-curious,_ Narcissa thought

She knew that the other witch would need time to process the world of emotions and thoughts going around in that seemingly endless keen mind in front of her.

What horrors had the girl gone through before arriving at Hogwarts, literally crashing into Narcissa's life. She had a hunted look, like the muggles she had studied in muggle history, during, the Worlds if

War 1, or something like that… what was it…shell shocked…the girl looked shell shocked, like she had in a recent history fought for not only her life but the life of those she deeply cared about, that she had felt such deep and painful loss…and not as such that one would encounter on a traveling dueling team.

The story of the internship was flimsy at best, however she had no doubt that the girl had indeed traveled over the big pond to the Americas at some time. She could tell that the girl looked almost pained to lie to Narcissa and it seemed like she had included as much truth as she dare in their discussions, for which Narcissa was grateful. She was not one to pry into people's business, if someone like Hermione wasn't 100% truthful there was usually a good reason for it. She would hope that she would find out what troubled the girl so…

It seemed as if currently, the girl was further descending into a dark spiraling tunnel, until Hermione suddenly seemed to come upon a happy epiphany. It was at this time that Narcissa decided to gently break the girl from her thoughts and let her know dinner had arrived some time ago, with a gentle comment and squeeze of her hand.

The resulting deep smile melted her heart at the look of adoration and openness she had never witnessed. There was no denying it anymore, Narcissa had it bad for the young girl, consequences be damned. For once in her life she could care less about the life her parents picked out for her. She had been coy before, teasing even, but with a look like that, the daydream seemed like it could be more than that, maybe just maybe…

She was broken out of her own reverie by a small smile, and Hermione released an almost relieved sigh as she said

'shall we?'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: nsfw…I did a thing…yeah I'll explain later…very 'm' chapter smut and cursing…cue singing**

 **–' _these are a few of my favorite things!_ '**

* * *

 _'Shall we?'_

The words were barely out of her mouth before she heard a muttered

-'fuck it'

Shaking her head to make sure she heard right she was shocked when the table that housed their dinner was tossed on the ground. An almost feral with lust looking blonde growled as she climbed the table on all fours slowly, never breaking eye contact with Hermione. Once she reached the brunette she lithely put both hands on the edge and lifted her body up and kicked her legs through landing, straddling the lap of the now bug eyed brunette.

Narcissa dove in not wasting a moment and kissed Hermione deeply and passionately, the kind of kiss that ruins any pair of underwear…Breaking the kiss only when air became an issue and roughly took the Oxford shirt Hermione was wearing and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Not giving the brunette any time to recover she dove back in kissing deeper probing her mouth for entry with her tongue which Hermione moaned simultaneously giving entry at the same time.

Narcissa lifted the remnants of the shirt out of the way, tossing it behind her. So lost in her arousal Hermione didn't realize until the cold air hit her that her bra had also been thrown Morgana knows where.

Narcissa took the flesh in her hands softly kneading it causing Hermione to break the kiss dropping her head back

'Gods!'

Narcissa took the new open skin and kissed her way down the throat and taking a nipple in her mouth and lightly biting down, while rocking her clothed center against Hermione's.

Hermione clutched the blond head to her chest encouraging further action.

A faint thought was going through the back of her mind…wasn't she somewhere around other beings? Wasn't she…

A hand dropped down her front, slipping into her loose pants, under her panties and ghosting over her glistening folds before diving two fingers into her hot center, effectively short circuiting her brain

'Oh fuck Cissy!'

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and let out a deep guttural moan.

Being thrust into faster and faster she raced towards completion clutching at the now bare woman on top of her's soft but surprisingly strong back.

Screaming out her completion she panted, letting out a single tear, face falling forward, forehead resting on her lover's shoulder.

'Cissy. Oh my god Cissy'

She turned her head kissing the pale collarbone moving dark, thick curls out of the way…wait…

Dark curls, generous breast pressed against her own.

.

.

.

-no, no, no, no , no

.

.

.

She slowly raised her head

.

A strong feminine jaw, deep red lips

.

.

.

.

-dear Merlin anyone but her

.

.

.

.

Almost black uncaring eyes

.

.

.

.

'Well I'll say this for you Muddy, you are one fabulous shag.' She immediately began cackling out her insane laughter

Hermione let out the a scream with her entire body.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

Her scream only made Bellatrix laugh more maniacally, clutching at the younger brunette trying everything in her power to get away

'Oh come now Muddy you know you are mine, you bear my mark, even if I die you will never be rid of me, I am a part of you now.'

* * *

 **A/N: trigger warning attempted rape, and torture very short**

* * *

'No!' Hermione was full on crying now 'no no no no no, this can't be! You aren't supposed to be here!' she screamed out

Bellatrix just smiled at this and bound Hermione to the chair as she leaned down and slid her crooked wand out of Hermione's rumpled pile of clothes next to her chair and traced Hermione's skin with it threateningly.

'Ok how about one teeny tiny crucio for old times sake. You know, I can't wait to feel you convulse underneath me.' She said tracing her wand around Hermione's heaving chest

Bella took one hand and cupped the now openly crying brunette over her core and leaning forward whispered one word that began quietly and ended in a loud scream

'Crucio!'

'Ahhhhhh!'

A deep moan from the dark witch

'Crucio!'

Hermione felt her body shake, not of her own doing

'Crucio!'

Her shoulder moving without her willing it

'Crucio!'

'Ahhhhhhh'.

Water, a lot of it dropped on her head, sputtering she breathed deeply looking around she shook her head

* * *

 **A/N: trigger done, it's safe to come back guys**

* * *

Safe

.

She was safe

.

It was a dream

.

Merlin's beard it was only a dream!

Her brain coming back from the fog of the nightmare she realized a pair of ice blue eyes stared conceded at her chocolate eyes.

Still panting she squeezed her eyes shut, willing her hammering heart to slow

A soft hand caressed her cheek

Hermione opened her eyes, locking in an intense stare

'In and out' cooed calmly the blonde

'Breathe in and out sweet girl' Narcissa continued

Slowly she followed the mantra the beautiful blonde kept speaking

.

I can do this

.

In and out

.

Don't think too hard

.

Just breathe

.

Don't think about the torture you went through, that shook you to your very core that you have not dealt with yet, that you may never get over, because you felt so small so weak..

'In and out sweet girl. That's it, nothing else matters, don't think about it. Breathe, in and out'.

The blonde lead Hermione onto her side, spooning her from behind

'In and out, that's it'

Reaching a small comforting arm around her shaking form

'I'm not going anywhere, I'll protect you, I'll always protect you.'

Hermione full on cried at this, truer words had never been spoken…

' that's it, no words now sweet girl, you can sleep when you are ready I will be here holding you.'

Hermione took a deep shuttering breath, relaxing into the soft hold.

.

.

Safe

.

.

She was safe

.

.

'That's it come join me to the land of Morpheus. We will dream of a lush hillside, bright blue sky, soft wind and a warm sunny day.'

Finally able to close her eyes she did just that and fell into the safest, most contented sleep she had ever slept.

* * *

 **A/N:…comes out behind a good hiding place…ummm it's later…yeah…that happened…you didn't think I would make it that easy did you? Kinda evil I know, but something as traumatic as that torture would have long lasting implications on anyone, something the movies tend to gloss over as insignificant. Any PTSD that happens to anyone for any reason should be dealt with. It is not a sign of weakness, seek help if you need it. People you don't think notice you care deeply about you. Sending a huge hug to everyone after this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: …so I really did try to make this one a longer chapter, but once I finished it, I just couldn't bring myself to add on, it felt like the right ending point. However I will be working on trying to make the next chapter longer, as I think it will suit the direction I'm taking the story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah and note for the life of me I can't remember the Bellamione fic that I absolutely adore that had** **The character Tenty. I am loosely basing my character on that one. Imitation is the highest form of flattery as they say and I loved that fic to pieces. Just wish I could remember the name to give proper thanks for writing such an amazing story, alas I am very forgetful…on with the show**!

* * *

'So I guess I should explain the water…'

An almost imperceptible nod was her answer

'I wasn't having a laugh at you, honestly... I tried everything to rouse you. It was a last ditch effort. You were convulsing, mumbling nonsense and at one point you stopped breathing.'

A shutter was all the response she received.

After several long minutes of silence she responded

'It was all I could think to return you to the land of the living.'

Hermione blinked long and hard. She took stock of where she was and how she got here.

She had woken up in the arms of an angel after…

Sleep had come surprisingly easily in Narcissa's arms. Dreams of cascading green highland hills and the bluest skies she had ever seen. She had laid on her back with her head on the blonde's stomach looking to the horizon. This must be what awaited her in the afterlife. A peace like she had never known before.

Safe.

They had eventually woken up and silently gotten ready for the day, Hermione mindlessly had left soon after breakfast presumably to the library for the remainder of the day and had not emerged until the evening meal.

Narcissa knew that Hermione had been dawdling since dinner, and had tried to evade sleep once more. She took pity on the girl she had been falling for and lead her outside through a hidden corridor in the dungeon that opened up to her most favorite spot at Hogwarts. After a walk around the large lake to give them the privacy she knew the brunette needed, they sat down staring at the giant squid underneath the surface lazily floating his tentacles in an almost waving manner.

The moon was full in the sky above the pair. A comfortable silence held between them after last night's happening, staring off in their own thoughts for a long while until Hermione finally broke the stillness of the night.

'There are things I can't tell you'

'I know'

'There are things that I will know, that I can't explain to you.'

'I know'

'I haven't been 100% truthful, it's not that I don't want to, believe me I want to…'

'I know'

Tears were flowing down the brunette's face as she spoke again.

Narcissa cupped the beauty's face before her leaning in for a sweet kiss, so close she could almost taste her lips when she felt the brunette pull back slightly.

'There will be consequences, if we..if I…the greater good…I shouldn't…'

'Me too, I don't care'

At those words blonde surged forward kissing the somber brunette solidly, but softly. Breaking the kiss Narcissa kept her eyes closed but pressed her forehead to Hermione's

Narcissa then whispered lightly

'I know you, and I know you haven't been truthful, but have had no malicious intent. I trust you beautiful.'

'How?'

'Hermione I may not know you, but I know you, the real you. The one you hide from everyone else, that sweet little girl hurting from whatever it is that injured you. I don't know how I know, I just feel it here.' She said as she placed her small pale hand on top of where she knew Hermione's heart to be.

'Life is too short, life is cruel, and yet life is everlasting. It goes on and on without us telling it to, without our permission. Unrelenting is the March of time that we are powerless to stop. My own life story was written for me before I was born, who I was to be, whom I was to marry, what I was to do with my life all decided for me without my consent. I felt powerless to stop it, that was until you stumbled into my life. You, just you, you Hermione are enough for me. I would go through Tartarus just to be with you. Your smile, your grace, the way you care for every being. You have ruined me for anyone else's affections.' Narcissa said as she cupped the now smiling brunette's cheek.

'I have known since that first night you are more than what you seem, and for some reason you cannot share it with me, that the burden is yours alone. You are haunted by your past, so early in your life to have a haunted past, what must you have endured sweet girl?'

She kissed the silently crying girl's cheek and pulled back to look deep in her eyes

'You never have to explain anything to me. Look, I know there are consequences, I know our time is limited, but I don't give a damn about consequences. Not when I can have you now! I don't care how long, because I know you will always be here.' She said as she took Hermione's hand and placed it to her heart.

'In me, with me. You have shattered my defenses, I know I'm young, that we are young, but I do know what I want, do not doubt that. What I want is you.'

Narcissa said surging staring deep into chocolate orbs that held her world. Seeing a deep soulful smile in return of her declaration she surged forward capturing Hermione's lips with hers again and again.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Yes they had been flirting endlessly, but one never knew the truth behind the sly smiles and stolen glances. She should have known those ice blue eyes would have held the truth of the universe in them.

To hell with the war, to hell with everything. This mattered. Narcissa mattered. Merlin's beard she had been tortured, nearly died, she should have died. Fate spared her, and she would no longer worry about details and the future. She would worry about the here and now, whenever and wherever that may be.

They spent a good amount of time snogging, cuddling, and talking out in the moonlight. The weekend was a blessed thing as they still had Sunday together. A deep yawn by the brunette had Narcissa full on laughing. That was until she was not so gently shoved into the very lake they had been around. A sputtering, angry eyed blonde struggled in the water until a slimy tentacle pushed her onto the dock with a blubbery chuckle.

'Thanks Squidward'. Hermione laughed, the giant squid's eyes shine brightly at the nickname

She rushed to her fuming and now slightly gooey, girlfriend?

'Uhhh…you see…ahhh'. Hermione stumbled as she walked closer

An evil glint in her eyes took over Narcissa's features as she sultrily walked up to Hermione

She wrapped an arm around the taller girl's waist, placing her thigh between the brunette's eliciting a soft moan

'You know what I want from you love?'

'Hunggghh'. Hermione mumbled out incoherently, lust clouding her now hormone riddled brilliant brain

Narcissa leaned in to whisper in her ear to speak one word

'Retribution'. She said as she placed a slimy kiss on her cheek. She slightly stepped back and pushed with all her might propelling the dazed girl into the murky water.

This caused Hermione to wake up treading water coughing up water. Squidward apparently thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen and decided to enjoy the playtime. He lightly began making small waves with his tentacles letting out bubbly laughs as the waves got bigger and splashed so much that Narcissa was knocked back into the water to the joy of a laughing Hermione still treading water.

The noise from Squidward's over exuberance was so much that a small tabby cat made its way over to the commotion.

Sensing the deputy headmistress's presence the giant squid slowly stopped its motions quickly pushing out the two soaked girls onto the shore, face first with a giant wave and push of two of its tentacles before sliding deeper into the depths of the lake hiding from the formidable Scottish witch.

'Hmph. It seems you two are out past curfew and soaked to the bone.' Professor Mcgonagall spoke in her Scottish baroque with one eyebrow raised. 'And just what were you doing!?'

'…ummm you see Auntie I ahhh…dropped a quill in the water and I ahhh…'

'Oh hush it Mia you are a horrible liar.' The professor chided gently 'you will do well to follow the rules set forth and best return to your quarters for the evening.'

Laughing Hermione responded evil glint in her eye 'Touché Tabby, but what do you say about giving your favorite niece a big hug!'

The professor looked at the sopping wet girl and put two and two together turning and fleeing with a 'gahhhhh!'

'Oh come on now Tabby, its just a little water!'

'Cats hate water!' Minerva responded before she shifted to her feline form letting out a hiss as she lithely made her way up to the castle doors. All the while a laughing soaked slimy Hermione following.

Narcissa shook her head at the two's antics and stood finally ready to head back to the castle

'Eeck! Nasty slime. I'm bloody covered in the muck!' She spoke to herself while trying to slide it off her arms.

The moon suddenly was blacked out and she looked up just in time to see a huge wave converge on her location. She was knocked onto her back as the water engulfed her and retreated just as fast as it had come upon her. She looked around and saw a giant squid head pop up out of the water smirking.

Narcissa looked over herself and finally laughed at the giant squid's antics. She was indeed cleared of the slime and stood up.

'Thanks Squidward, I owe you one, good night sir.'

A small wave of a tentacle was her response.

Shaking her head she walked up the path back to where her girlfriend was still chasing her aunt.

She paused in her walk and let a hope and a prayer out to whatever deity might be listening

'Please help me protect her, help me save her even when I don't think I can. I can see my future in her eyes, I don't care how long it takes or the hardships it may cause, but I give my love willingly to that girl. Great spirits heed my prayer.' Narcissa closed her eyes and bowed her head in prayer. Taking in a deep breath she raised her head and walked happily after the pair in the distance.

If she had kept her eyes open she would have seen that a complete constellation in the far northern sky lit up in response, burning a bright red until it fizzled out back to its original color.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so the story I was thinking of last chapter was indeed: Concurrent existences by Sephyxia.**

 **Thank you for the reviewers who helped me finding that title again. If you haven't had a chance to read it, take the time it's an amazing read.**

 **FYI…The last part of this chapter I had wayyy too much fun writing, so forgive my indulgence. I hope you guys enjoy this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Lucius bloody Malfoy…

.

.

.

.

Bleeding Lucius Malfoy

.

.

.

.

Lucius

.

.

Manky

.

.

Malfoy!

The bane of Hermione's existence the last 3 days. After Narcissa had saved her in the Great Hall, the sniveling coward had been raging to anyone who would listen about 'his girl' being seduced by the Scottish blood traitor dyke whore.

His fellow slags had joined in and even cornered Narcissa the first morning since they had kissed and luckily Severus had been there to stop them before it went further, but Luscious had gotten his threats out to her.

She was to stop any further attachment to the brunette from his bride to be, or he would contact her father and the Malfoys directly.

Narcissa laughed in his face at that but paled at what he said that he would tell them. Luscious threatened Hermione's saftey. He said that he would bring the might of the elder Black and Malfoys to Hogwarts to smite her young love. Narcissa could care less about her safety, after all Lucius was a bunch of hot air. However, her father and the patriarch Malfoy was another story.

Cygnus Black was a cruel calculating man whom was famous for his creatively torturous almost untraceable spells and charms. If word got out to her father about her relationship outside of her betrothed, then all hell would break loose. It wouldn't matter that her girl was a McGonagall, all that would matter was that the contract between the Malfoys and Blacks would be in danger because of this woman.

Narcissa numbly and tearfully agreed to his terms of publicly breaking up with her, and the sniveling Malfoy's crew and himself left a crying Narcissa in the arms of her best mate Severus.

* * *

Her heart broke as she broke it off with the object of her desire, stopping the coming sweet kiss an hour later in the great hall publicly breaking the brunette's heart. Narcissa's caring eyes turned cold towards the bookworm who she already loved dearly with her entire being. Spewing out lie after lie about using her and how she did not want her anymore.

Hermione almost believed her, if it wasn't for the trembling hands she glanced down at, and the joyous look from the blond headed prat and his goons behind her smirking haughtily.

Hermione's tear stained face turned back to her blonde and stepped close enough so that Narcissa could only hear her.

'I know this isn't you, and you are somehow being forced to do this. Meet me 10 minutes in the place where everything is hidden.'

Narcissa gave an almost imperceptible nod amongst her icy exterior. Hermione turned away looking tortured as she felt, leaving a silent room behind.

* * *

The door opened gingerly to the room of requirement. Hermione had been drinking a cuppa tea while she waited in the armchair in front of a roaring fire. The room had been styled after the Gryffindor common room and soothed the scared time traveling witch.

Narcissa walked in slightly confused at her surroundings, and sat across from Hermione numbly.

'How?'

'How, what?' Hermione asked slightly on edge

The electrically charged room seemed to swell with the energy given off with the statement. Silence and tension stretched on for a short amount of time, until the blonde broke the silence.

'How did you know I didn't mean those thing I said?'

Hermione blinked slowly, and her look softened and she smiled. 'I know you.'

Narcissa's tears finally came cascading down. She explained the encounter she had before breakfast and the threats. These were very real threats that could endanger Hermione's life. She was imploring the brunette to understand.

'Beautiful, I believe you, that the elder men are very dangerous. I also don't put this past that slime Luscious to do this very thing. However, I strongly urge you to think logically about this.

1) If he does this he would be publicly acknowledging that he lost his betrothed to a woman

2) He would not get the woman he wants out of spite in the end and would most likely be blamed by his father and

3) He is too cowardly to do so

You have to trust in me, death seems like a small price to pay to let you love me, even if our affair only lasts a moment in time. At this point I cannot fear death, I have been given a second chance and I will not waste it for some spoiled boy.'

Narcissa shoved Hermione at the last statement.

'I will not let you just die! Young Miss McGonagall, I no longer welcome you to stay in my dorm, nor will I be in your company, if you value your life so little, how much do you actually care for my feelings?! Perhaps you are just trying to get in my pants? I severely misjudged you, go fly a kite for all I care'

'What!? No, no, that's not it at all! Don't go!' Hermione stood up screaming

Scoffing the blonde that had trapped Hermione's heart stood and left the brunette with tear filled eyes to fall apart.

* * *

Some time later she had found Minerva and asked if she could bunk with her until this whole mess could be figured out.

Minerva's empathic eyes bore into the brunette's breaking soul.

'Sometimes things have a way of turning out better than they seem at the time lass.'

'Huh, time…' was all the response she got.

Minerva patted her young cub on the shoulder as she left for bed.

* * *

The next better part of the week was the worst of both of the girl's lives. They had barely eaten or spoken to anyone.

Class was an absolute horror, sitting as far apart as they could, ignoring and yet never wavering in their longing stares.

Snape for his part had seen the glow in his friend's eyes dwindle since the display in the Great Hall and knew he had to help her.

The new McGonagall girl was deceptively a skilled and strong witch. Not many could see magic aura levels as he could. A family gift passed down genetically that not many in the magical community knew about. This Hermione was discounted the moment she stepped into their lives because she was kind. The boys had taken her kindness for weakness and wrote her off as a threat.

He knew the crooked Potter boy had stolen his girl Lilly and vowed to not let Narcissa make the same mistake. She loved a fighter and grand romantic gestures. So with a determined walk he approached the curious duelist whom had taken up residence in the astronomy tower as of late.

She was staring out, sitting on one of the alcoves looking out over the Quidditch pitch, lost to the world in her sorrow, a mix memories of both timelines swirling in her head.

'I apologize for the interruption, but'

He began softly, but then realized that was not what was needed at this time…so he changed tactics with a deep breath and raised his voice.

' You foolish little girl! would you kindly remove your head from your arse and stop being such a dunderhead about my friend!'

'Mmph.. what?!' Hermione replied almost falling over the edge

A slight smirk from the dark wizard was given in response.

'Do not play me for a fool, you wear your heart on your sleeve'

Hermione breathed for a minute, swallowing thickly willing tears to not surface.

' I appreciate your concern sir but it is not needed, I am fine.'

'DO

NOT

LIE

TO

ME!'

Snape slowly annunciating every syllable separately snapped back.

The familiar tone of the former potions professor broke her shaky façade.

She pitched forward into her hands breaking the dam and crying her eyes out.

'It's ok girl, believe it or not I understand, and I am here to help you.'

Hermione looked up into his eyes that were so oddly familiar and yet so unfamiliarity kind. She had heard about his love of Harry's mother and wondered just how deep that love went, his vaguely reminded her for the first time of her best mate whom she missed terribly…

'Our young Black is a dear friend to me, I would do anything for her. I also know that on more than one occasion you have been kind to me without provocation and I thought that you both deserve to have your heads pulled out of your arses. I am familiar with your predicament, as the woman in question has confided in me.'

Hermione just took the words in not believing them somehow, but willing herself to hope.

'What our young blonde needs is a grand gesture, you both have wallowed long enough, she needs a show of strength if you will. She fears you will not survive an altercation with those that threaten you and as such is cutting you off in an idiotic attempt to save you. Now I, unlike others around here, know you are far stronger than you let on, and so if you were to say, do something big it might endear our dear Narcissa to give you another chance, without fear of losing you.'

Snape let those words sink in before he spoke again.

'I do apologize that I have been one poor correspondent towards your previous requests..'

'Wait!' Hermione cried out, interrupting the rambling

'Miss McGonagall what is..' Snape snapped

'Just give me a minute.' She stood up and paced back and forth, the chatter had gotten her thinking and became inspired.

'How willing would you be to help me in my endeavor?' Hermione turned looking wild eyed

Snape was taken aback by the look in her crazed eyes, but said. 'I owe Narcissa my life, and therefore will help you in any way I can.'

'Brilliant, and if my plan goes as I believe it will you may just get another chance at your Lilly.' Hermione smirked knowingly

Snape took a deep breath and a step back, daring to dream

'Ok first we will need…'. Hermione and Snape planned late into the night for their plans for the next day.

* * *

It was breakfast in the Great Hall and the Professor's had been called away for their weekly meeting, leaving the mass of students to their own devices.

A single guitar broke the mundane breakfast routine as Hermione strolled in, playing a rhythmic rhythm on an magically amplified acoustic guitar. A grinning Severus followed by quickly laying out a solo guitar sustained line.

( **A/N: the song is: Sister golden hair by America, give it a listen then read this, for the full experience)**

A scowling Lucius stood up when he saw that her eyes had locked with his betrothed sitting primly somberly beside him. He stalked angrily toward the strolling minstrel.

Hermione noticed this movement, and spelled the guitar to continue to play as she removed it to levitate as she surely pulled out her wand from her holster and quietly spelled a tambourine into the oncoming blonde male's hand, confusing the boy and sticking him to his spot, she stopped his attack and forced him to play the instrument in time as she began singing clearly and confidently:

 _Well I tried to make it sunday, but I got so damn depressed_

 _That I set my sights on monday and I got myself undressed_

Hermione then continued towards her girl and removed her school robes to wolf whistles.

 _I ain't ready for the altar but I do agree there's times_

 _When a woman sure can be a friend of mine_

The goons had finally broken their stupor and were behind the witch, now raising their wands menacingly. Hermione knew the bumbling idiots would do just that, and turned slightly, spelling them to the same bind as their leader and they became the spelled backup singers.

Snape for his part had spelled his guitar to do much the same as

Snape had now conjured a full drum set and kicked off an accompanied beat.

 _Well, I keep on thinkin' 'bout you, sister golden hair surprise_

 _And I just can't live without you, can't you see it in my eyes?_

 _I been one poor correspondent, and I been too, too hard to find_

 _But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind_

Hermione had made it to Narcissa by this time taking her hand in her own and kissed it before being pulled up into an embrace as she continued to sing:

 _Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air?_

Hermione took her girl's hand and began dancing with her as the backup singers sang on and she continued the song:

 _Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care?_

 _Well I tried to fake it, I don't mind sayin', I just can't make it_

Hermione dipped Narcissa at the last line, kissing her throat. At this time Snape looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Lilly smile deeply at her old friend that she had never seen in look quite so dashing as he did now…

Hermione set Narcissa back to standing. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, it was Professor Flitwick entering towards her, she kissed Narcissa's cheek and hopped on the table as she kicked off plate after plate towards the diminutive teacher's feet in a playful way as she was chased and continued singing:

 _Well, I keep on thinkin' 'bout you, sister golden hair surprise_

 _And I just can't live without you, can't you see it in my eyes?_

 _Now I been one poor correspondent, and I been too, too hard to find_

 _But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind_

Hermione reached the end of the table to the cheers of her peers and could almost see the steam coming out of Lucius's ears. His dim witted cohorts however seemed lost to the music and sang with gusto. Another couple of professors had made it in the room and were now chasing after the girl who kept singing:

 _Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air?_

 _Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care?_

Hermione took a fast run after tucking under Madame Sprout's leaping grab.

She slid on her knees stopping in front of the girl of her dreams with her final line:

 _Well I tried to fake it, I don't mind sayin', I just can't make it_

The boys broke out of their bind taking over the song lost to their joyous dancing. Singing ' _Doo wop doo wop_ ' much to the laughter of the entire room

Narcissa was crying silent smiling tears at this. Hermione spoke clearly to the breathtakingly beautiful blonde, 'Well, will you go on a date with me beautiful?'

At this Dumbledore had entered and stopped all of the commotion with a flick of his wand silently with an amused smile.

Unaware at the change in atmosphere Narcissa was taken by the lengths this girl had and would go for her. She had severely underestimated her, and her magical prowess and strength taking on everyone for her. Narcissa gave the only answer she ever could to Hermione, an emphatic yes! As she leaned down and connected their lips to a loud chorus of cheers surrounding them.

Now broken from his bind Lucius threw down the instrument and drew his wand out.

'That filthy witch! I'll show her!'

He had a curse at the tip of his tongue, wand raised.

Professor Slughorn stepped in front of the blonde boy. 'Merlin's beard, no need to attack the young girl. Come my boy, we will see to your needs, leave them be.'

Seeing the professors corralling the girls and his pride would be better in tact if he complied he followed his head of house to the dungeons. A time would come for revenge, he would plot, and he would have the blonde in the end.

'Very well Professor, they have only a short time to enjoy their freedom, let them enjoy it while they can.'

Slightly disturbed by the statement, the head of house nonetheless shepherded his snake away from the scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright guys, so I know it's been a while on this story, but I've started doing Friday updates and have been trying to be more regular with my stories. I decided to really let my chapters marinate with me before I post them. It's let me try and get more errors and give, hopefully a better quality of chapters. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The giant grandfather clock pendulum bob swung back and forth, the literal embodiment of her inner struggles hanging over her head like the sword of Damocles .

Time

Everything revolved around it, she had a limited amount left, the virtual countdown ever present in her mind for when the timeturner would be fixed and send her home. A home she no longer really cared for, and was now in shambles…and yet…she still had precious time left, time to spend with her Cissy...Hermione could barely believe that the woman she had an eternal crush on was actually hers. She could die in this moment and be happy, with no regrets.

Hermione smiled deeply at her "Punishment" for her actions in the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick had been especially upset at not being able to catch the spry teen.

She had been given 3 months detention leading up to graduation. It amounted to every Tuesday and Thursday night she would either be cleaning classrooms, walking the grounds with the groundskeeper, writing lines, or like she was doing now sitting in a giant room relegated to a forced study hall. This was her favorite, as it gave her time to catch up on the studies she had been neglecting in order to spend time with her gorgeous girlfriend.

Girlfriend…

Narcissa was hers, completely, mind and almost completely in body, they honestly had yet to take that final step. Neither girl had that kind of experience in their young lives. Hermione had not ad sex yet, mostly because of the war, and between fighting to stay alive and her torture she had not yet experienced that level of physical love.

Narcissa not yet had sex because she had been waiting, waiting for marriage. She was raised to be a proper pureblood witch after all. However, her sense of duty had been wavering lately. This sweet girl would not harm her, and she could see their future in her eyes, forever in her embrace. She knew the girl held something back, and that too was another reason to hesitate.

Logically Hermione knew her time was limited.

Time…why did everything have to revolve around time…

Eventually the time turner would be fixed and she would go back to her own timeline. Narcissa would be obliviated and would not know of their precious moments together. That thought alone weighed heavily on her heart.

She would go back and see her love in the arms of another, one she knew her Cissy did not love. The perfect pureblood wife was treated like an object, a possession.

Worse yet, Hermione so deeply in love would remember every touch, every kiss, every...and her Cissy wouldn't… they were from two different worlds, how could she ever fit in Narcissa's world?

Like before her life was saved by chances beyond her control, slipping through time. The war would conceivably be over, hopefully with the madman destroyed. Harry had his love Ron and the entire Weasley family, but in the end Hermione would be left alone, devastatingly alone... Sure she had the boys, but they were her brothers in all but blood, nothing more with the emotional range of a teaspoon. She always felt forgotten about, only remembered when her intelligence was needed. No one got her, but this young beautiful witch it would seem.

Would it be worse to have spent a short amount of time in heaven? Was it truly better to have love and lost? To be so deeply in love with someone who would see you only as an classmate of her son...Hermione didn't know what the answer was. But Narcissa...

Her sweet blonde angel. So observant, so smart, so surprisingly kind. She was far from innocent, even now, but she had a softness to her that the ravages of time would no doubt erase.

Narcissa had not brought up her shaky cover story. Hermione knew she didn't buy it, little hints at disbelief were commented...

—' _So my beautiful brainiac, what are you really hiding? I just want you to really let me in. I see you, you don't always have to be so strong.'_

Narcissa would say to her, often in the soft moments before they collapsed in bed together. They would cuddle, sharing soft words and caresses deep into the night. Hermione still had not been sure she could have sex with the girl while actively deceiving her. That kind of connection required an openness she wasn't sure she could give the girl in this timeline. Her resolve had been slipping as well however, earlier words of encouragements from Dumbledore and Minerva ringing true in her ears. They would right the memories if need be...but still how honest could she be, knowing she would be the only one to remember...

Still...time would come when she would have to tell Narcissa …

time…why was it always slipping away...

The pair could often be found snogging all throughout the castle. It seemed that no broom closet was safe from their activities. The girls would also skip classes, sneak our past curfew and stroll the grounds. Narcissa's lips were Hermione's favorite place to visit, her breasts which she had felt over her bra were the favorite sensation to her hands, and the feel of Cissy's body against her own made her feel things she had only read about. To be young and in love...

Hermione had surprisingly grown an appreciation for the love Narcissa would eventually have for her only baby boy through the talks they often shared. Draco had always seemed like a stuck up prat, with no redeeming qualities. Obsessed with blood purity, and quote wait till my father hears about this end quote.

Her Cissy said that if she were to have any children in the future she would want a boy. A proud Black heir, he would be loyal, cunning, and she would dote upon him endlessly. The name she had always wanted to use was Draco after the Black tradition of being named after constellations. The dragon, fabled to save those in need. Legend says that if one were pure of intentions and asked for help the red fiery dragon upon the full moon, he would grant a single wish. The stories of how these wishes were granted in ways the wisher had never imagined, sprouted along the centuries. Such fantastical legends, however, had no place in reality for Hermione. So she took to the library to further research other origins of the name, her girlfriend had eventually piqued her interest.

It seemed that Draco was the first recorded legislator of Athens in Ancient Greece. He replaced the prevailing system of oral law, and blood feud by a written code to be enforced only by a court of law. Things previously left up to interpretation, and leaning in favor of one wealthy family over the other. Such a seemingly small thing to have a written law, but held deep ramifications. She felt a connection to this ancient hero, born a muggle, without written laws she would no doubt, not have been given an equal shake at life in the wizarding world, no matter how clever.

At this revelation the bookworm in herself admitted that if she had a son, she too might be honored to name him Draco.

Hermione took time to think about Draco's actions in the past...err future ...when no one was looking. Sure, he had an outward proper pureblood uptight persona, and yet…

She had been the only one to notice the boy had tutored younger snakes in the library in potions. The git was bloody brilliant in the subject. She had seen him the first time in the library their third year hidden patiently teaching a pureblood firsty. Hermione was sure he would deny it if questioned, but she could see his mother in him, in hidden moments like these, he had his mother's patience and an almost innate intelligence he often hid, like he was ashamed of it...

Times of silent reflection and soft conversations she shared with Narcissa were Hermione's first experiences at Hogwarts where she was able to just be a teenager. Her previous years always hung heavy with threats against their lives and the lives of the entire world it would seem. That kind of pressure forces one to lose their innocence, and grow up faster than they should.

She now felt carefree in a way, for the first time in her life. She never thought she would be one to skip classes, let alone for a pretty blonde Slytherin. However, now she could not seem to care, studies and consequences be damned. If her time on the run taught her anything it was to take whatever happiness, and hold onto it for as long as she could. Life often changed drastically in the blink of an eye.

Her Cissy, her beautiful, sinfully sexy…

'Alright Miss McGonagall, time's up you may go about your evening.' The diminutive professor stated

Hermione shook her head vigorously, shaking out her line of thinking she had started to go down.

'Thank you professor.' Was her simple reply as she gathered her supplies and briskly walked towards the snake den.

* * *

On the way to the dungeons Hermione was lost in thought and didn't see the blonde headed idiot before her shoulder bounced off the taller boy.

'Watch it!' He said, eyebrows scrunched

'Why good evening Mister Malfoy.' Hermione smiled

'Hmmph, in a merry mood this evening, pity time will be up soon for you.' He sneered as he stomped away

Time…

* * *

Hermione walked into their shared room as the sounds of their now favorite album played, Jim Croce…

 _If I could save time in a bottle_

 _The first thing that I'd like to do_

 _Is to save every day_

 _'Til eternity passes away_

 _Just to spend them with you_

 _If I could make days last forever_

 _If words could make wishes come true_

 _I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_

 _Again, I would spend them with you_

 _But there never seems to be enough time_

 _To do the things you want to do_

 _Once you find them_

 _I've looked around enough to know_

 _That you're the one I want to go_

 _Through time with_

The words stabbing through her heart momentarily, until she saw her girl, her world. She was the only one she would go through time with...she would go to the ends of the world for this woman. Both young and older versions entranced her.

Cissy had her back to Hermione swaying to the music, eyes closed breathing deeply, feeling deeply.

Hermione's heart clenched at the sight of this witch, her witch. She was momentarily lost to the world of recent memories...

* * *

Snape had secretly went after his Lily. He finally had a chance to finally love her one brilliant night after the incident in the Great Hall.

He shared his experience with Hermione the night after it happened, so happy they had coupled. Lily gave her a precious gift to him, sharing in their loss of innocence, both freely giving their virginity to one another. They truly loved one another since childhood, they had always loved each other.

Hermione had been so happy for her ex-professor, and current friend, it renewed her own hope for her love, her Cissy. Snape and Lily were truly good together, both kind and loving, deserving of love.

So hopeful she had spoken to her friend Minerva about it over tea one night. It would seem Dumbledore's timing was perfect for him, as he happened to hear Hermione gush about her young friend's budding relationship.

He barged into the room berating the witches about details. Muttering about plans messed up, now he would have to fix things fast.

Hermione had paled at the implications of what he meant, as Minerva ushered her friend from her quarters for her saftey. Too worried about Sev and Lily she hid herself away casting an disillusionment charm on herself and placing an extendable ear under the door. What she learned horrified her, the lengths the old man went to...

It seemed the war effort on the light side was orchestrated by the elder wizard Dumbledore from the beginning. Once hearing about Snape and Lily's love, he panicked. Things were changing a way in which he thought they shouldn't!

This was not the way he had orchestrated from their first year, he had put too much effort so far to let a thing like love interfere with the light winning. It was hard enough altering the sorting hat to put young Lily in Gryffindor in the same house as the male Potter, away from her Sev. No, for the war to end the way he wished it, Lily would be with the Potter brat. He had worked too hard for this to wreck his plans. He needed Snape forever tortured and alone, ever do pliant to his needs, and Lily to be with the arrogant boy. Minerva had lost it on the old man, threatening to stop him when a flash of light shone under the door and a single word uttered almost too silently for Hermione to hear:

Obliviate

Hermione was trembling where she stood, retracing the ear and made her way quickly that night into the room of requirement before he could leave. She blasted practice dummy after dummy, crying endless tears down her face.

At the same time Hermione was lost in her destruction, Dumbledore had invited Sev and Lily for tea that evening...

Hermione was heartbroken for the young man, when she the next day saw the two apart. He had lost all memory of their coupling, and seemed to always henceforth had a deep sense of loss in his soul that he could not explain.

Lily had returned to the Potter boy with renewed vigor, all too unaware of her own destiny altered irrevocably. Had Dumbledore set her own life up the same? Was she just as much a pawn in his game? Angered by the possibilities of how much the old man dictated her own life, she knew she was done. Hell the entire reason she was here was because Bellatrix bloody Lestrange had tried to kill her. She was already on borrowed time, too many had died in the war, never getting the chance at love...

* * *

She knew right then and there she had to tell Narcissa. Hermione had dodged the questions, misdirected the conversations. If her time was limited she would start by being honest. Cissy would know the real her, until she left and Dumbledore would remove that knowledge. She owed the girl that much. If she only had fleeting moments left in these last few months they would be of substance, they would be real.

With this in mind she was resolute in her decision, she stepped forward, engulfing the blonde in an embrace from behind. Narcissa never once pausing, she smiled eyes still closed, breathing deeper. She sighed 'there you are my beautiful girl.'

Hermione hid her face in the curtain of blonde, smelling Cissy's sweet scent, calming her raging mind somewhat.

Sensing the brunette was distressed, Cissy had to only think momentarily to know what was to come next. As brilliant as the girl holding her from behind was, she herself had been just as equally brilliant. Following family duties she hid that intelligence, doing just less than the best, never to be given the credit for it, the less attention drawn to her the better. Narcissa however was always underestimated as a consequence, she saw and understood more than most.

A slight change in Hermione's demeanor gave everything away, leading to only one possible conclusion in Narcissa's mind...

'Ready to come clean beautiful girl?' Narcissa asked kindly. She was not angry, or accusing, it was almost as if she was offering relief to the young witch.

Surprised Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, until she finally relaxed her features. Hermione placed her forehead against the shoulder blades of the pretty blonde. Once she was centered and focused again she lifted her head and said serious and solemnly:

'It's time, it's time Cissy. I'm ready to tell you everything.'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Huge thanks to the reviewer whom corrected my spelling of Lucius. I went back and corrected, I think, all of those.**

 **NSFW-ish not super heavy smut, but some female on female loving, you're welcome!**

* * *

 **Last** **time** :

' _It's time, it's time Cissy. I'm ready to tell you everything.'_

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath eyes downcast, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Fighting her nerves, she was ready, the only thing going over and over in her mind:

 _I can't lose her…_

Narcissa stopped the girl's pacing and placed her hand under the beautiful girl's chin.

'I'm here Hermione. Whenever you are ready, I'm here'

They locked eyes electric blue meeting chocolate, silent agreement and Hermione let out the breath she had been holding.

'Ok, look…it was never my intention to lie to you…even if that was by omission…'

The blonde raised an elegant eyebrow…

'Go in on…' she said after a moments hesitation, slowly but with reassurance in her voice.

'Ahem,' scratching the back of her neck she stepped back and began pacing once more.

'Well, it's…

just that… imkindafromthefutureandshouldhavediedinthewarbutmytimeturnerbrokeandnowiminthepastandithinkikindaloveyou'

'…'

'…'

'Pardon?'

Hermione stopped and locked eyes once more.

'Umm… well, let's start from the beginning. My name is really Hermione Jean Granger, not Mcgonogal…'

'Ok…'

'… I'm …uhhh a muggleborn…'

Narcissa paused slightly at that but did not seem too upset about the revelation.

'And I was born in 1979…'

Silence

'…'

'…wait…what…hu ?'

Hermione swallowed thickly, and took a deep breath as she walked towards a wide eyed Narcissa. She slowly encircled the slightly shorter blonde's delicate waist, taking her time, giving her beautiful girlfriend time enough to reject her.

'You have to understand, I never wanted to lie to you. I lov…really like you, I…'.

Hermione struggled with herself momentarily, until the vision of a broken Severus flashed before her eyes.

'oh sod it…Cissy I'm in love with you. Truth is I've known you for quite some time, in my timeline I fell for you at first sight. But…we don't exactly run in the same social circles.'

'But…how could that…'

'I'm a mudblood Cissy, lower than dirt to your kind, constantly degraded. My intelligence made me a target almost more than my blood status…'

'No, I've never cared about that, how could you say that!' Narcissa stepped back and was yelling at this point.

' none of this is logical, it's not rational, my feelings for you transcend time and space it would seem…no matter the time or place I love you. Merlin knows I do. Truth is yes, I am muggleborn, yes I am here from the future, yes I love you. Professor Mcgonogal thought it best that I make as little impact on the past as possible. Witches who mess with the timeline…let's just say it does little good to mettle in things you shouldn't…but Cissy'. Hermione said as she stepped forward and gently cupped the blonde's cheek. '…Cissy I couldn't go further with our relationship without being honest, truly honest with you.'

Steel blue ice eyes hardened more, as Narcissa scowled and lightly shoved the brunette back.

'You…you..you, complete arse!'

Lightly smacking her arm with the copy of the Daily Prophet, over and over.

'You lies to me!'

*wack, wack*

'What am I?'

'What?!'

'Am I just a joke to you!'

'What, never! I lo..'

'Don't. You. Dare!'

Hermione clamped her mouth shut.

Narcissa pulled her wand out slowly, dramatically and staring darkly at the girl she loved and sent stunning hexes and jinxes towards the brunette. Hermione was pushed back by the ferocity of the woman.

Narcissa was a force of nature, she thought as she was not able to deflect every spell sent her way. Hermione would not fight her, but her experience from the war begged her to defend herself. Merlin…how had she never heard of the blonde's skill? Her duel with Bellatrix seemed almost child's play in comparison…was Narcissa even holding back?

'Am I just a game to you?!'

Hermione dove behind a desk, casting a silencing spell on their quarters. No sense in drawing any more attention to them.

'Just someone to waste your time with until you go back home?'

*boom*. The desk exploded as Hermione clutched her head, covering it from the debris.

'Am I just another feather in your cap?!'

Narcissa threw her wand in anger as she walked closer.

'Stand up, look at me!'

Hermione shook her head, dislodging the debris, standing tensely.

' What happens to me when you leave?' Narcissa finished, demeanor finally loosening, she was crying, forehead resting on Hermione's neck.

'What happens to me?...' she whispered softly.

Hermione's stance softened as she took the girl in her arms. She kissed the side of the youngest Black's head. Cooing slightly, she soothed her.

'The future…, to be honest, I was sent back on accident. An unforgivable was sent at me, but instead of hitting me in the chest it hit the time turner I had used and worn since my 3rd year. Every breath I take here is a gift, I'm living on borrowed time. I should be dead for Merlin's sake! …The future…baby, I can't predict the future…I've just mucked everything up…I don't even know if they will be able to fix the time turner…do I even want to go back…honestly, no I just know I don't want anything to do with a future without you.'

Narcissa tightened her hold on her witch.

'What are we going to do? Do you think they will make you leave me?' Narcissa spoke softly into the brunette's skin.

Bracing the back of her girlfriend's head she stroked her hair gently with one hand, the other holding her lower back.

Hermione thought about it, what would she do when the time turner was fixed…if the time turner was fixed?

'Cissy, I don't know what is going to happen, now that things are changing…when or if the time turner gets fixed…some things I can't tell you, I fear repercussions far too much…you have to trust if I don't tell you, it is for your own good Cissy.'

'I…I trust you, Mia, I really do. I will trust your judgement.'

'I couldn't ask for anything more beautiful. Are you ok with going forward with this, with us? I'm giving you a free out, I don't want to lose you, Merlin knows I don't…but I won't ask you to give up..well everything for a future that may not even happen...I love you too much for that.'

Narcissa looked up into Hermione's eyes, finding what she was desperately looking for. The blonde had always been more of a physical being and actions were truly more clear. She leaned up and captured her love's lips in a soul searing kiss.

It took the bookworm a few stunned moments for her to respond, but once she came back to herself she returned the kiss with vigor.

'I need you Mia, I need to feel you, all of you.'

Hermione lost to all of her baser needs was a mess of hormones and barely registered the words, lost in the feel of her blonde. Once realization washed over Hermione's face, she broke the fevered kiss.

'Are you sure Cissy? I would never...'

'I'm ready. Only…I've never…'

Hermione sweetly leaned down capturing the soft lips in a tender kiss. A breath away she whispered.

'Me either, don't worry my love I want this, I need you too.'

In retrospect, perhaps she should have cleaned the debris off, perhaps she should have lit some candles, perhaps she should have done may things…but it was perfect and in the end none of that mattered. All that mattered was her skin on her lover's skin. Hands tangled in a sweet embrace, depths of their love became physical manifestations and verbal primal responses arose. Sharpened nails ripped open wounds on a porcelain back, writhing together, racing towards a simultaneous completion. They were as close as two people could get, time it would seem had little to no meaning.

Yes, the initial jitters were there, how could they not be, they had given themselves to each other for the first time ever. It was truly beautiful, however and their heart hurt with the knowledge this touch, this embrace could be fleeting. Rushing towards their final explosion of pleasure through the night they had tears lightly falling down their faces, willing time to stop, but hoping everything could last forever, but then they were agin taken by pleasure.

'Oooh ummm ahhhh CISSSYYYY!'

'Miaaaaaaaa! I'm gonna, I'm gonna…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

A chorus of screams of ecstasy filled the warded disheveled room.

Finally slowly coming down, their movements slowed, but neither removed their hands from the warm centers they had found home in. Clutching tightly together they stilled their movements. Moving her head back so she could look into her love's eyes Hermione finally let her walls crumble down. To hell with the future, to hell with the consequences, she was the brightest witch of her age, her intelligence had to help her here, she had to find a way this could work. She just had to. She knew what she wanted, and she would not let Dumbeldore wipe away her future, or anyone else stop her from being with her love. If she had to eventually go back she would find a way to still be with the one she loved, no matter the wait, for all she knew she might be sent back the moment they left their sanctuary that very night... She had to save her Cissy from a life she knew the pureblood never wanted. Hope was such a dangerous thing, but it was all she had, it was all they had…

She stared deeply into cerulean blue eyes, finding such love and devotion she said the only thing she could say

'Marry me?'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **3 updates between 2 of my stories in 3 days, woot! Real life work slowing down a little, and my muse has been gifting me inspiration lately.**

 **This chapter is NSFW…like seriously.**

* * *

' _Put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a little conversation with this one…girl to girl!"_

Chocolate eyes flash open, full of trepidation and fear. So lost in the past she did not even register the naked blonde beauty in her arms, until steady caresses and kind words filled her senses.

'Shhh baby girl, you are here with me, you are safe. No one can harm you here, shhh I am here Mia.' Narcissa cooed into the brunette's ear softly.

Coming back to herself she began clutching to the warm back of her love, body aching.

Eyes blearily returning to their natural awareness, the brunette relaxed into the embrace. She was safe, her and her witch were safe…somehow back in their room…how did she…she didn't get a chance to finish that thought as she and her witch lost themselves to the alluring call of sleep once more.

* * *

 _ **Last** **time**_

' _Marry me?'_

* * *

Narcissa came down from her orgasm and shook off the surprise, still clutched in the intimate embrace.

'What?'

'Marry me? Baby I love you, no matter the year I will always love you.

Ok, so I do know it's a lot to ask, I may be gone tomorrow and Dumbeldore could erase your memory of my existence…and it could complicate the future, I know…I could go back to my own time and you would have no knowledge of our life together, it would tear me apart, but for a chance to be with you, a moment truly, and completely with you is better than any other possible life.

…and the…'.

She was stopped abruptly when soft lips crashed into hers, lost in a flurry of passion. Their still naked bodies deliciously pressed against each other. Moans from both witches could be heard, until they eventually slowed down. Foreheads resting against one another…

'Well' Hermione asked nervously.

'Yes'. The blonde whispered eyes closed.

'Yes?' Cautiously hopeful Hermione asked, eyes blinking open

Leaning back Narcissa looked into the eyes she had fallen in love with for all time and answered the easiest, most complicated question with ease.

'Of course yes, I love you Hermione Jean Granger, and if you will have me, I don't want to waste any more time. I am promised to the Malfoy prat, and if we don't do this tonight I fear his scheming will take you from me forever, without ever having….'

Hermione kissed her love

'I know'

Narcissa wrapped the bedsheet around them both, before softly asking for the house elf.

'Sir Dobby?'

A breaths' moment later the diminutive odd elf appeared, ears flapping as he moved closer.

'Yes Mistress?'

'I have a very special request for you and your family sir, can I trust you with providing a service and keeping our secrets?'

Dobby smiled brightly and answered with a deep bow, 'Dobby lives to serve the Missus's.'

'Very well, good kind sir, me and my fiancé Miss Granger here are in need of a special kind of bonding ceremony tonight, she just revealed she is a time traveler and may not be here in this time period for much longer. Some things still have to happen to protect the timeline, but I cannot bare the thought of her leaving not fully given to each other in love and life, having a piece of her forever in my heart, mind, life, body, and soul. Your kind wields the world's strongest and oldest Magic's I know of and have most nobly served the Black family for centuries.

Do you know of a ceremony to meet our needs kind sir?'

Dobby paused for a moment before smiling deeply, 'Yes Mistress, I will come get you when preparations are done momentarily, it would be my honor to serve the Most Ancient and Noble house Black.' With that statement he bowed and snapped his fingers, disappearing with a pop.

Overjoyed the pair kissed deeply once more.

* * *

Dobby had transported the pair to an ancient family cave, wrapped in their simple dressing robes. Neither woman knew quite where they had been taken to, but they could feel the ancient magics' at play here.

Walking closer to a far off glow, the pair heard chanting in what appeared to be a language neither had ever heard before. Coming closer a cluster of moving tiny elven hands moved seemingly of their own volition in a cacophony of expressive motions.

Transfixed they had unknowingly stopped their forward pace, until almost in a daze they were guided forward into the center of the action. Colorful lights flickered in a circular motion.

Wordlessly they elves began peeling the robes from the witch's bodies. Chanting increased steadily, paint was applied as the bared women were turned and pressed back to back, skin to skin, as runes lit up once completed on nubile skin. Eventually they were deemed complete and turned around, gasping at the glow emitting from their respective lover.

Tiny hands had the woman moving closer and clasping their hands together as the eldest elf moved forward, walking stick in his hand.

Loudly rapping the staff, he lowered the chanting around them to a dull roar, as he began his incantations.

The experience was almost hazy to their eyes as if in a dream, they could not understand the words, but was very clear what they were meant to do and what they were agreeing to.

A parchment appeared as they were directed to cut their palms with an eleven blade. Tiny hands placed together the open cuts, their blood mixing into the parchment as their new names and origins of said names appeared on the sheet, flashing brightly before it drifted away.

 _Narcissa – daffodil_

 _Hermione- well born_

 _Jean- gift from God_

The irony of the muggleborn's name origins was not lost on the women…

.

.

.

English then bellowed from the elder elf briefly:

'Do you both give of yourselves willingly to each, fully, and entirely throughout time and space.'

Honestly they spoke in unison

'I do'

'I do'

Hands extended opposite of the partner and the elder elf muttered strong ancient words again, as black billowing color left his hands swirling around the left hands of the lovers. Latching on, painfully the women cried out until the color absorbed into their skin. A black infinite wedding band flared to life, fire danced on the skin before steam let the magical fire extinguish and vanished from sight. Hands dipping in a bucket of some soothing thick substance, before one was placed on a breast and the other on the back of the head, fingers threaded through the underside of their hair. Foreheads presses together as a glittering of bright light flew over the pair. They exchanged a deep kiss, suddenly compelled to do so. A cover snapped into place over each of their brains, undetectable and complete in its preservation.

Chanting increased with the actions and if the pair had been looking, they would have seen a bright light explode before breaking the kiss but not the intimate embrace.

Inhaling in the sweet intoxicating scent of their lover, they were lost to instinct. A bed appeared as the elves one by one left, taking their sweet song with them, before the pair of witches were alone in the magical cave with a fire burning bright against the walls and deep in their cores.

Gently setting her blond on the soft sheets they began a slow grind. Kissing deeply, and exploring hands roaming. Not sure what compelled Hermione to do so but she plunged her left hand in her own core for a short time moaning at her sensitivity, palm pressing down on her pleasurable button.

Narcissa had never been so turned on then she was at that moment. The sight of the brunette's own hand pleasuring herself had her needing her witch like deeply.

Hermione didn't think beyond instinct, couldn't think beyond instinct at this point, and without losing one drop she plunged the same hand quickly into the wonton blonde beneath her. Essences mixing, mouths moaning, bodies moving, and hearts beating rapidly. They raced towards completion, a burning in their cores igniting. Narcissa finally found purchase as she dove into her love as well. Both hips moving in tandem deeper with need.

Moving , moving, moving and one final perfect moment they froze in a silent scream of pure and utter bliss

.

.

.

.

.

…and then darkness…

.

.

.

.

They both were suddenly lost to the world of consciousness.

Narcissa's last thought was of her new legal name she had seen appear in the blended blood before it disappeared…

 _ **Narcissa Granger-Black**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Loads of story being pushed forward in this chapter! So excited! Hope you guys like this one, has been a long time coming for these revelations. Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories, updates will continue as inspiration comes.**

 **NSFW chapter!**

* * *

The sunlight was bright and warm against the brunette's cheek as she lay on the soft dry grass. Eyes closed, she felt her arms holding the most precious thing in the world to her. Waterfall in the distance, birds chirping and a sense of utter peace washed over her soul like a healing balm.

It was a strange thing realizing you were dreaming, while still in the mystical land of Morpheus. Eyes still shut she was aware of both her bare form and that of _her_ witch she was sure she was holding. Smiling against a soft slender shoulder she kissed the skin, one arm trapped under and clasping a taut stomach and the other holding the soft supple globe of flesh she had grown to love the feel of. Not being able to help herself she squeezed the breast in her hand, feeling the tip slowly pebble in her hand at her ministrations. A sleepy moan of appreciation was her response to the action.

'Mmmmmm…'mione…mmm'

Curious if this was more of the ancient elf magic she opened her eyes and reached our her senses as she kissed up to the neck in front of her, pressing her form to the lush backside of her love.

To be in this situation, in this mystical land, with this woman was beyond her wildest dreams. Could this be real, and to that fact, how was this even possible?

It didn't take long until she did come to the realization that her blonde lover felt very real in her arms. Hermione's hand on Narcissa's stomach ventured further south, letting her desires lead her. Finding copious wetness in the soft curls below she explored the warm heaven that was the inside of her young wife, to the unabashed pants of the lithe frame she was holding so tightly.

Mid thrust, but not stopping, she tore her gaze away slightly and she realized just where they were. Having an above average intelligence allowed multitasking more than most.

Often when Narcissa would find the brunette in a nightmare, this is the land she would lead her towards imagining. Being a dream land, it had never actually existed before now… only she was actually in this place with her love. This land, only a figment of their imagination previously, had somehow become a thing of physical manifestation. Utterly fascinated and lost in her musings, and to taking her lover towards her completion, she did not hear the approach of a large bright being.

Narcissa for her part was lost to anything besides the feel of her lover, quickly approaching her own orgasm, she tightened her hold on the wild mane of chestnut curls behind her with one hand and with the other she guided the hand deeper into her center, as she cried.

'Faster'

And faster she did go, wordlessly and wandlessly Hermione cast a vibrating charm on her palm, that created delicious friction on Narcissa's clit at every pass. With that charm it didn't take long for the blonde to fall over the edge.

'OH MERLIN YES! HER-mmm-MI…NNNN…uhhh..EERE!'

Kissing the neck of her love Hermione smiled deeply and cuddled her love as she slowed her motions lovingly caressing her body. She relished in the scents of both her arousal and her natural aroma.

Slowly recovering and clutching her lover, Narcissa now finally coherent enough, mused about just where they were.

She had been awake and aware for quite some time, with her brunette lover pressed to her back. The events of the previous night fresh in her mind, she was sure that it was something that would have long stretching consequences. Things that she couldn't bring herself to care about at the moment in the arms of her love. She would walk through fiendfyre barefoot for an eternity to be privileged to call Hermione hers.

This land that they currently resided in, had indeed been what her lover had oddly coined as her 'happy place'. Narcissa shook her head and laughed at the memory. Sometimes the muggle upbringing of her love was staggeringly obvious, how had she missed it before? She knew Hermione on some level worried that Narcissa would see her differently when her blood status was revealed to her.

Nothing could be further from the truth. Unlike most of her relatives, she could care less about such trivial things. She was not dense, however raised in the Ancient and most Noble house of Black she had been indoctrinated in the importance of blood purity. She just didn't buy into the propaganda. Her crazed elder sister had begun following some blood purist Tim Ruddy something or other…he was an odd fellow, with many followers, whom gave the blonde an uneasy feeling of foreboding.

A soft kiss in the juncture of her neck and shoulder brought her out of her musings and back to the present.

Narcissa knew that this land had not been a physical one, but a dream land, an idealistic vision of heaven on earth. This was a place to set Hermione's heart at ease. Anything was possible here, and Narcissa instantly felt at peace.

Being of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black, Narcissa had been taught about realms that one could travel to. As such, she wasn't worried about their location, or how it came to be, she simply enjoyed her uninterrupted time with her new young wife.

They both became aware of the almost shimmery vision of the beast in front of them. Starry scales and a slithering move about its body. The being had a strong but kind presence about it, with one red and one yellow eye blinking in deep dark sockets.

Unsure of why Hermione felt no shame or uncomfortableness at her state of undress, nor the intimate embrace they currently were in, the intelligent muggle born slightly frowned into the body she was still wrapped around.

Sensing the distress in her witch she addressed the Hippogriff in the room.

'It's ok my beautiful girl, ancient elf Magic's are mysterious to all. Yes we are really here...in fact I would wager to guess that many things happened beyond our current understanding last night. As to our guest...'

'Young ones if I may.'

Both witches blinked, but eventually relaxed, untangled, and sat up. Narcissa naturally taking up residence in the brunette's lap, both arms around Hermione's neck, kissing the underside to her neck for the briefest of moments before she sat back into an comfortable embrace.

'Please do sir'. Hermione managed out sitting cross legged snuggling into her precious cargo.

The dragon gave a tight lipped smile and slight nod, and took an unnecessary breath and continued.

'My name is Draconem,'

'…Draconem…as in the constellation Draco?'

' Indeed I am, time traveler. I am here to grant a wish from the young one from the house of Black.'

At Narcissa's confused look, the being projected the memory of Cissy's desperate plea:

' _Please help me protect her, help me save her even when I don't think I can. I can see my future in her eyes, I don't care how long it takes or the hardships it may cause, but I give my love willingly to that girl. Great spirits heed my prayer.'_

A sense of wonder filled Hermione at her wife, a tear threatening to drop from her emotions. The depth of love and devotion from her wife took her breath away.

Narcissa blinked in response, silent for a good few minutes, until she let out a breath she had been holding.

'Oh thank Merlin, I assume you being here implies you have a plan to help us.'

'Indeed young ones, what you are surely unaware of is the life you now carry in your womb, young Black, from this night's activities. This life you created from your love, will forever connect you.'

Both women blinked at the revelation. Unconsciously Hermione cradled the still flat abdomen of her love.

'Baby…'. Narcissa whispered unbelievably.

'A boy...he is destined to carry on my namesake.' The being said in answer.

'…Merlin…' Hermione spoke, shock showing in her features.

Continuing the being said, 'I will warn however that once you wake into your realm, the day you both dreaded will come. Your brunette lover will be sent back to her time, while the well meaning headmaster will be determined to correct the timeline. This belief he holds is folly however, the timeline was always destined to be such.'

Hermione thought this over, it made sense. Dumbeldore was always medaling, thinking he had the moral high ground. Using those around him as one giant game of wizard's chess. Not being above endangering children always rubbed the Gryffindor the wrong way. He was a powerful wizard on the side of the Order or the light as they called themselves, that much could not be denied. Just how light he was as a man was questionable. His relationship with Grindelwald as a young man showed either his desire for more and more power or it could have been just the passion of a man in love for the first time. The elder wizard was a complex man, but light…Hermione was not as sure as her best mate Harry in the purity of Dumbeldore's intentions.

Draconem continued, 'You are not aware, but with your bonding your minds became locked from future manipulations. Your memories were protected indefinitely, and subsequently will never be able to be influenced by potion or unforgivable for as long as your wife will live, no matter the timeline in which she resides.'

He gave the women a few moments to digest the knowledge he had just departed before he continued on.

'Now, Narcissa Granger-Black I shall charm those needed to believe that the headmaster already cast the world obliviate on you. I must apologize for what you must do once your love leaves.

The boy your parents promised you to will be charmed to believe that you and Lucius shared a night of passion this night, resulting in what he will believe to be his offspring. It is imperative you do not dissuade that belief. You must marry that man for the sake of the future, but as a kindness to both of you wonderful young women, he will never touch you, Narcissa intimately. The boy only cares for you as a possession, and once he believes he has conquered you he will find comfort in the beds of others.

The Magic's of the elves will ensure your saftey and that your bonding will not be discovered until Hermione is sent back and you are reunited in the future. The memories of you, young Hermione Granger-Black will be obfuscated, your name and face fuzzy to their memory to save your future self.

Now, Narcissa after all that has been revealed to you, will you be able to do what is asked of you young Granger-Black?'

Swallowing thickly at the implications of what was asked of her, she eventually whispered out a question.

'Will I eventually be reunited with Hermione?'

'Yes' the word was given resolutely.

Not needing another moment to consider, she looked into Hermione's eyes and said, 'I would do anything for my wife.'

'Then let it be so.

Take as long as you need in this land before you return to your realm, this is where I take my leave Madams Granger-Black.' Bowing his giant starry head he dissipated into the stillness of the sunny land.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

Long silence

.

.

.

.

Finally

.

.

.

'Namesake…

Draco…

Draco bleeding Malfoy...

Merlin…

I have a son,

Our son

We have a son named Draco J Malfoy

.

.

.

.

J…

He was right…it was always to be this way…'

'What are you talking about love?'

'J…my middle name is Jean…'

Bewildered Hermione stared blankly until she continued.

'In my timeline your son, the son of what I believed Lucius and yourself, was Draco J Malfoy, he was in my year…I never knew what the J stood for…oh Merlin you named him not only for the constellation Draco…but you gave him a piece of me…oh Cissy…'

Hermione and Narcissa shared a smile at this discovery, until Hermione slowly frowned. She took a breath and continued.

'…he is an insufferable blood purist prat like his father Lucius…

.

.

…only that's not 100% true…no,

It is not what he really is….

The real man he is, stays hidden from most, but through the years his real self shines through at times.

He has your heart Cissy, and apparently our combined intelligence, which he hides behind his arrogance…I never knew…'

Narcissa was straddling her wife at this point holding her tight, mind reeling at all the information thrown at her at the moment.

'Oh Merlin!

.

.

.

.

I punched my own son!'

'You **WHAT**!' Narcissa leaned back at this, eyebrows reaching up to her hairline.

'Cissy I'm so sorry, I am the worst parent alive, he called me mudblood and took pleasure in tormenting me for years and…'.

Now openly crying Hermione clung to her young wife.

'Shh beautiful girl, it will be ok. We will fix this.'

' I can't believe I hurt my son…'

Narcissa couldn't believe how things were to turn out, her own offspring a blood purist…hatred for the blonde boy she was promised to bubbled deeply.

Eventually, Hermione slowly recovered, Narcissa had thought the brunette was still in shock. All things considered, it was not surprising…but when she started laughing suddenly Narcissa quirked an eyebrow in question.

Still laughing, Hermione responded.

'Well, in my time our son was known to say - **wait till my father hears about this** …oh Merlin…for all intents and purposes...

 **I** am his father!'

.

.

.

The blonde slowly began chuckling along with her wife, eventually losing her control they both fell to the ground laughing wildly.

The sudden movement broke the two from their moment of levity. Eyes locked and their still bare forms, laying intimately on one another.

'If this is the last time we have together, for over 15 years, I need to be taken to heaven at least one more time 'mione.'

No other words were needed as the blonde dropped her head to the brunette below, starting a slow kiss building in intensity as they rocked against each other.

Narcissa snaked her hand down the curvaceous body below the the juncture between heavenly legs…

* * *

Several rounds later they lay spent, and conversing at great extent about things to come. They knew once they closed their eyes to sleep they would be transported back to their reality, and the spell would be broken.

Soft declarations of love were exchanged before the spell ended and they were thrust back to their reality. As ready for what was to come as they could be, the young couple awoke to the world immediately clutching one another, tears flowing freely before they began their daily morning routines. Everything that could be done while still touching was done so.

' _Tempus_ '. Hermione called out checking the time once more.

Sighing at the hour, breakfast was in full swing and they had to soon leave the safety of their quarters.

Fully dressed, they looked at each other, dedicating every detail to memory, they eventually left the room and bravely walked towards their future.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: short update today, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Last time …**

 _Sighing at the hour, breakfast was in full swing and they had to soon leave the safety of their quarters._

 _Fully dressed, they looked at each other, dedicating every detail to memory, they eventually left the room and bravely walked towards their future_.

* * *

'Ahhh, Miss Mcgonogal, Miss Black just the two I was hoping to see this morning.'

The headmaster said, eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles. There was just something behind that smile that made Hermione feel off. Realizing what it was she schooled her features, he had been trying to get through her mental walls. Thanking Merlin for the skills she learned during the war to protect her mind from skilled legilimens, she concentrated on her false thoughts, hiding the truth of her new bonded love.

Hermione knew this was coming but had hoped they had at least a breakfast together. Sorrowful but not willing to show weakness to the great wizard before them she squeezed her wife's hand while the headmaster continued.

'Your Auntie wishes to speak with you in her quarters Miss Mcgonogal, and Miss Black if you would follow me we have much to discuss.'

Gulping at what that meant Narcissa replied.

'Of course headmaster.'

Not willing to go without saying goodbye, Hermione grabbed the slightly shorter woman by the waist and brought her in to a soul searing kiss. Leaning their foreheads together, eyes closed Hermione whispered, 'I'll see you soon Cissy, be brave for me.' Placing once last chaste kiss on her lips they parted ways to what sounded like the old man muttering:

'Ahh to be young and in love'

* * *

Hermione rounded the corner and cast a disillusionment charm and leaned against the wall, head back tears flowing down her face. Her heart broke for what her wife and…son…were about to go through.

It seemed that the Elves had moved the girls to their bed the previous night, time had frozen during their ceremony and they awoke what was to them 3 days, but in truth was 4 hours.

In that time they spoke about much, shared much love, and talked about their son. Hermione slowly began to fall in love with her son, reconciling her wife's still flat abdomen and the boy and man she knew. A victim of his upbringing, in which she was sad to say she had no part in, she forgave the boy for their past transgressions. Resolute in fixing their relationship in the future, and promising to save the both of them from Lucius once back in their timeline. If what the elves and Dragon had told them to be true, their bond would register with the ministry instantly when Hermione returned, as well as the wiped memories of those they encountered. Their black, magical wedding bands would also appear to everyone and they could finally be together.

Hermione knew she could not tell her wife about the torture at the hands of her sister in-law, as well as other things to come, but they spoke of dreams together and she answered as many questions she deemed to not interfere too much with the timeline.

Ten minutes had past as she collected herself, pushing off the wall she walked towards her future away from the past.

* * *

Professor Mcgonogal smiled at the girl she had learned to love like a daughter as she entered. Hermione suspected Dumbeldore would wipe her mentor's memory as well and cherished these last few moments with her adoptive family member.

'It's time Mia'

'I suspected as much Tabby.'

They hugged and the professor placed the now repaired time turner on Hermione.

'46 turns should do it, my dear. I suppose this isn't really good bye lass, so I will just say, until we meet again.'

One more hug and they parted. Hermione wiping away a stray tear, she sniffed and then began turning.

* * *

 **Present day**

The killing curse had just been sent by the Scottish professor as she saw the dark witch fall, the student whom had become more like a daughter to her flashed a bright light and disappeared into the ether.

'HERMIONE!' The youngest Black sister cried out, barely being restrained at that moment by her confused son.

Minerva saw this outcry of emotion, and was as perplexed as she was heartbroken at the loss of the brains of the Golden Trio.

Narcissa crumbled to the ground crying out in agony, much to the surprise of all present.

It seemed the battle had ended, and she smoke was still rising from the ashes, a few Death Eaters were making their retreat, and then nothing but the cries of the mourners.

The enormity of what had happened clung to everyone present.

Harry and Ron made their way to her location, and were as surprised as everyone else to see the usually composed ice queen pureblood broken.

Slowly turning to their professor, Harry asked, 'Professor, have you by any chance seen Hermione around…it's just we have looked everywhere for her, and we can't seem to find her'

Professor Mcgonogal let a few more tears fall as the blonde pureblood let out another wail of loss.

'I'm afraid we have lost her…'

Stunned at losing their best mate they both paled, and felt this loss deeper than they could say.

A few minutes had past as no one could begin to speak, their loss so great.

A bright light disrupted those present and a figure began to materialize in front of their astonished eyes.

It seemed their friend had not perished at all.

'Mione'

'Mione!'

The boys cried out as the ran to the girl and knocked her down as they broke out in a fit of giggles.

'Boys! I missed you!' She hugged them back as they helped each other up.

A smoky circle enveloped the golden girl's ring finger and burst forth from her, catching the eye of her friends.

'Mione what's that?' Harry asked bewildered.

A gasp could be heard behind them and then a lone voice cried out.

'Mia!'

Hermione would know that voice anywhere. She smiled as she detangled from her friends, turning she ran towards her what could only be her wife.

'Cissy!'

Stopping only when they were in arms distance from the other. Hermione raised her ring finger to the blonde smiling. The now older, but still beyond beautiful to Hermione blonde mirrored her actions. Narcissa threw off the gaudy emerald encrusted ring to the ground, to the astonishment of her son.

'Mother what's the meaning of this?' Draco asked

All were stunned to see now a pair of matching magical smoke swirling bonded rings appear.

'Is it really you Mia?'

Hermione closed the remaining distance and crushed their lips together.

Stunned

That is all everyone present felt.

A muggleborn witch snogging the living daylights out of the picture perfect pureblood wife, whom just threw her wedding band on the ground revealing an ancient bonding mark deeper than those of traditional magical weddings.

Draco was the first to awake from his stupor.

'Bloody hell, Granger what in Merlin's name are you doing?!'

One last kiss given to her wife, Hermione broke away from Narcissa, yet kept their hands still clasped. They walked towards a fuming, but confused Draco.

Hermione placed a hand on his jaw and softly said.

'I suppose we owe you an explanation son.'


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously…_

' _I suppose we owe you an explanation son.'_

* * *

Draco's face paled at that statement…confusion, and disbelief quickly twisting into anger. He swatted away Hermione's hand quickly, scowling at the uncharacteristic closeness the muggleborn had displayed towards him.

'Don't you dare touch me, and stop touching her!' he yelled

Narcissa, intent on verbally chastising her son, began to step forward, when Hermione stopped her, with a sure hand on her shoulder and silent shake of her head.

'Easy Cissy, this is a lot for him to take in. Perhaps a stroll to our favorite spot would be a better place for this conversation?' She spoke to her beautiful blonde. Narcissa looked around at the onlookers and nodded in agreement.

'Son, come with us, let us not make a further scene.' Narcissa called out to Draco.

Onlookers had begun murmuring louder, if they weren't mistaken at least one flash of a magical camera had gone off during their displays of affection and turmoil.

As if just realizing where and with whom he was, ever the cunning Slytherin he reluctantly agreed and followed his mother and former classmate towards the Black Lake.

* * *

The unlikely trio had just left the area when Ron finally exploded.

'What in the BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED!?'

Harry having been privy to the brunette's long time feelings for the blonde woman, and was happy for his friend. As to the particulars of what had just happened…

* * *

 **Flashback to the boat house during the great battle…**

' _You have your mother's eyes…' Professor Snape cupped the boy's cheek kindly before he lost consciousness._

 _Harry began crying over the loss of the often prickly potions professor…_

' _Wait,' he thought_

' _The Half-Blood Prince….Snape! Mione! Help me look for potions! Any self-respecting potions professor would always have some potions on him!' Harry cried out._

 _Hermione dropped to her knees on the other side of her best mate, digging frantically into the man's robes. Eventually finding what she hoped were blood replenishing potions and snake-bite-cure-all, she administered the potions._

 _The Golden Trio sat around the prone man crying softly. Minutes felt like hours, wounds magically stitching themselves back together, when a sudden huge gasp for air filled the room._

' _My boy! Harry my boy, Mia!' More tears flowed from the almost deceased dark man. 'Quick take them'. Snape said_

 _Both Hermione and Harry collected the second set of memory tears, confused at the man's words, but discounting it as just jumbled nonsense from a deeply injured man._

' _Ron, can you take him to where Madame Pomfrey is hiding the wounded. Voldemort mustn't know he is still alive.'_

' _Yeah, alright'. Ron said as he dropped to one knee placing his hand on Severus._

' _portus'_

 _Ron activated the hospital ward port key given out to those in Order, before fighting broke out._

 _Some time later Harry ended up in headmaster's office to look in the pensive. Dropping the shimmering liquid he closed his eyes and plunged his head into the bowl. Harry saw the memories Snape had first meant to show Harry. They were of Dumbeldore orchestrating his whole life, of Severus being taunted, promising to protect the boy, his love for Harry's mother, his father being worse than Draco …Snape growing up with Lily, losing her to his father, Snape loving her Always…Snape never loving again, and then losing her again to the Dark Lord's wrath. Harry saw his mother saving him with her love… how he was being raised and guided by the old wizard just for the slaughter, for the sacrifice of all wizard kind…he trusted Dumbeldore…Harry felt used, he felt so alone at this…_

 _It took some time for Harry to stop crying at the end of the memory. Eventually he collect himself before he saw the second memories._

 _What he saw stunned him. Snape had voiced over the memories when it began._

' _My Death must have removed the memory charm placed on my mind by Dumbeldore. If I had known…let's just say if we make it out of this I will never leave your side, you are not alone anymore.'_

 _Confused Harry watched amazed at a Slytherin Hermione helping Severus, wooing Narcissa singing in the Great Hall, battling Lucius…and of Severus being with his mom…intimately…thankfully the memory was blurred around the important bits, but their faces… still…he could have gone a long way without seeing some of that, but Severus chimed in._

' _I'm sorry to show you this, but this is your conception. That next day we both encountered Dumbeldore and our memories were forever altered. She was coerced into bedding the cruel Potter boy and I lost not only my Lily, but also my son. That's right my boy, I am your true father. Just know that I love you, without hesitation. You have never been a disappointment to me, you are so much like your mother, her kindness radiates from y_ _ou. I am so proud of the man you turned into.'_

* * *

The only explanation of Hermione in his father's memories had to be the time turner they used to save Buckbeak all those years ago. Somehow she was sent to the past, fell in love, and married Narcissa. Harry smiled at the memory he had seen of his best friend convincing his father to woo his mother against all odds. He owed his life to his friend in more ways than one, without her guidance he may have never been born!

Brought back to the current time he realized that calming his boyfriend however, seemed to be his priority at the moment. Rolling his eyes he grabbed one of the redheads' hand.

'Come on Ron, let's go find your family. Hermione has enough on her plate at the moment'

'But…but that ferret and the bloody Death Eater's bitch wife!'

'Watch what you say luv, that woman saved my life not two hours ago, or have you forgotten already?'

Clamping his mouth shut Ron stared intently into kind green eyes. Harry could see the proverbial steam almost pouring out of his boyfriend's ears as he thought over what he had been told. Ron was a steamroller, his emotions turbulent but predictable. However for all of his faults Ron loved Harry enough to follow him to the ends of the earth.

Rubbing his shoulder, Harry leaned in and kissed his cheek, whispering,

'It's time for us to tell your mum about us, we have bigger things to be doing right now. You know Hermione, she has a good head on her shoulders. Think about it mate, would our logical best friend put herself in danger willingly?'

Ron eventually huffed out, 'of course not.'

'That's right and would she just go around snogging the first witch she saw, let alone a notorious Death Eater's wife?'

Digging his toe in the rubble he muttered 'I guess not'.

Smiling Harry knew he had gotten to the man he loved. 'Come on let's find your family.'

'Of all the…Narcissa bloody Malfoy…'. Is all that could be heard from Ron as they walked away

* * *

Minerva's memories had returned the moment Hermione burst back into the current timeline. She had barely noticed the lover's quarrel between the boy-who-lived and the red headed boy who-left.

'Mia,' she softly whispered almost absentmindedly, but was shaken out of her stupor by the sound of apparation, familiar brunette wild curls, and the babbling of what could only be the late Nymphadora's adorable toddler.

'Ahem, ummm Andy, good to see you dear'

'Minerva, the pleasure is all mine, have you per chance seen my baby sister?' Andromeda nervously asked, repositioning the heavy toddler.

Minerva cast a weightless charm on the toddler, to the thankful expression of the other witch.

'I believe her and Miss, err Madame…err… Ahem…ahhh…her and Hermione have headed down to I believe the Black Lake for some time alone.'

An undignified snort was her answer, 'I'll bet they wanted privacy, that's what got us in this mess to begin with...' was said under her breath.

The animagus missed nothing, but merely raised an eyebrow at this. She now remembered quite clearly a young Narcissa and Hermione snogging repeatedly in all sorts of locations around the castle.

Andy shook her head and huffed out, sitting on a nearby bit of rubble, bouncing her grandson on her knee.

'Andy, just what are you doing here?'

Silence

She eventually began however. 'Every member of the House of Black is given an enchanted family tree at birth.'

'O…k…?' Minerva answered

'I was no exception, I had been taught about the family tree for most of my young life before Ted came along. I had to memorize our quote good breeding history like any proper pureblood wife end quote… So believe me, when I say that this bloody tree makes no bloody sense to me!'

Andromeda Tonks thrust the Black family tree into Minerva's shaky hands.

' Why in the BLOODY HELL DID MY SISTER AND NEPHEW'S LAST NAME CHANGE IN THE LAST 10 minutes! FOR THAT MATTER, how is our teenage friend HERMIONE written down as the other mother?! How is that even possible Min.., aren't her and Draco the same bloody age?! Nevermind the fact that they are both women…they are, aren't they…both women?!' Andy asked bewildered.

Minerva just blinked in response, not knowing where to begin as she saw the unquestionable new reality:

 _Half-Blood_ **Draco Jean Granger-Black.** Son of:

 _Pureblood_ **Narcissa Granger-Black** and

 _Mudblood_ **Hermione Jean Granger-Black**.

.

.

.

.

.

Minerva bristled at the prejudiced slur, but remembering the Black Family motto 'Toujours Pur, translated meaning "Always Pure." She was not surprised at the placement of the slur on that particular family tree.

'Oh Merlin, Mia what have you done?' Minerva said as she closed her eyes.

Obviously before Hermione was sent back the pair had bonded, producing a child from their union. The rings they now bore on their skin, and the family tree in her shaky hands spoke of that strong union.

Collecting herself she smiled at the repercussions of Hermione's actions. Maybe the sweet Narcissa she once knew and the lost boy Draco had finally been saved after so long in the dark. Minerva smiled at her young friend's actions.

She looked into the eyes of Andromeda, sighed and asked her to come and walk with her. They had much to discuss, not only about Narcissa, but she had to be the one to inform Andromeda about Nymphadora's passing, as well as those they had been close to in the Order.

* * *

Once the Granger-Black's reached the lake, Hermione wordlessly transfigured a few rocks into two chairs and a side table.

Narcissa saw the action, and decided to up the ante. She wordlessly and wandlessly transfigured a nearby branch into a canopy with privacy walls over the seating area.

Hermione chuckled at the display of magic and muttered 'showoff!'

Laughing Narcissa sat down, gesturing for her and their son to do the same. Once settled she took a deep breath.

'Winky'. Narcissa kindly spoke

A soft pop and a small well dressed squeaky elf said 'yes Madame Grangy-Black'

Narcissa smiled at the elf's acknowledgement of her bond to the beautiful brunette, finally by her side again after so long apart.

'Would you be so kind as to bringing a tea service.'

'Yes, of course Madame!' The excitable elf squeaked before apparating away.

A few minutes into the tea service Draco studied the women across from him. He had never witnessed such a blinding smile from his mother before. She was so at ease with his former classmate, they fit comfortably together like an old pair of shoes, though for the life of him he had never witnessed them speaking more than in passing. His mother's utter despair at the supposed loss of Hermione was jarring to be sure, he had held his inconsolable mother to him trying to understand why Narcissa had reacted in such a heartbreaking way.

The fact that Hermione had called him son was equally disturbing… How could she possibly be his fath…err…mother?

The only logical explanation could be the use of a time turner gone awry. It would explain the closeness that only comes from taking the time to build a strong foundation for their relationship they obviously have.

Deciding that the appropriate time had passed by he decided to take the Minotaur by the horns and begin the discussion.

Clearing his throat he said, 'so you said you had some things to explain?'

'Indeed'. Narcissa said smoothly, eyes calculating her son's mood and possible reactions.

'Look, obviously something happened between you two, and the only thing that I could come up with is a time turner incident.'

'Right you are son' Hermione smirked in her response.

'No, just you can't...I mean... you have to...I don't…'

'Shhh, it's ok my Dragon. It will be a lot to take in, but hear us out, and Mia, stop antagonizing our boy.'

Hermione chuckled, but agreed. 'Sorry luv, it's just too easy.'

'Well easy or not, keep it up and you will be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks if you keep it up.'

Hermione gasped, 'you would not Cissy!'

'I most certainly would my dear, don't think…'

'Ewww, just eww please don't continue on that line of conversation please, that's my mother you are talking to Granger.'

Both women laughed at that.

'Ok Draco, but yes , to answer your question, yes through circumstances you witnessed at my supposed death, your aunt struck my time turner and sent me back to your mother's seventh year at Hogwarts. We fell in love and as much as I didn't want to alter the timeline, it seemed I had been destined to be bonded to your mother. The consequences of that bonding were that her marriage to Lucius Malfoy was never legally binding, and of course you. You are the result of our love. The elves ancient magic bonded us for all time and in their combined Magic's as well as the constellation of your namesake you were conceived. Protections were put on your mother and you still in her womb before I was sent to the present time. Look down son.'

Draco looked down as Hermione raised his left sleeve to reveal smooth skin, where the previous dark mark had appeared.

'Whaaaa, how?!'

'The promises of your previously believed father were deemed null and void when the true parentage was revealed.' Narcissa said, smiling

Hermione added, 'our little dragon, I fell in love with you, before I was forced to part with your mother. The days I spent with your mother while you were in her womb, I will cherish always. I only wish I could have been there to see you grow. I am so sorry about our past. I forgive you for everything, my son, flesh of my flesh. I promise you never have to be around that man parading as your father again.'

Hermione had heard growing up how Lucius used to parent, using the -spare the rod spoil the child- method. This infuriated her to no end, just thinking about anyone hitting her child and possibly her wife…

Tears formed in his eyes at that last promise. Years of abuse from that man whom he had believed was his father, being forced to join the Death Eaters against his will to protect his mother, never measuring up to the man…when his true other parent was the kindest most intelligent, most loyal, muggleborn witch he had ever met.

He looked at Hermione, really looked at her for the first time in his life. His ice blue eyes, true were from his blonde mother, but his jawline and hands…well they were undeniably purely from Hermione.

How had he missed this?

His…mother?

This version of his past classmate was older, the war and time travel had aged her. She had matured in her time away from both this timeline and while on the run.

The news that he was half-blood surprisingly did not bother him. After all, the dark side that touted on such pureblood ideals had been cruel, unintelligent, and if he was honest, he was glad they had been defeated.

'Are we truly finally safe mother?' Draco asked his blonde mother.

'Yes my dragon, from here on out we can be a real loving family.' Responded Hermione lovingly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. 'My son, I've missed so much, my boy, we are safe, the war is over and I will make sure you will not have to pay for the crimes of Lucius and your unfortunate circumstances.'

Relief was apparent on his face as he embraced both of his true parents for the first time as they all stood up to hug. Tears continued to stream down the young man's face as he felt truly loved by someone besides Narcissa, no expectations, no demands, just pure acceptance.

* * *

The trio did not see the dirtied blonde man listening in on the heartfelt conversation, fuming at each and every revelation revealed.

The pier, it would seem was the perfect camouflage for someone to spy on the trio.

He silently raised his wand to cast an unforgivable at his high school adversary, now that his memories had returned. She would not steal his wife and son from him!

As his arm swung back, but before he could mutter anything his arm was stopped by a slimy tentacle wrapped around his wand hand. Turning his head he saw a dark shadow beginning to towering over him. The shadow stretched over to the trio of Granger-Blacks.

'Blimey' Draco stared at the sight

'Lucius?' with a tilt of the head Narcissa asked

'Squidward!' Hermione laughed

'Let go of me you dirty, slimy…'. Lucius was suddenly yanked by his ankle by another tentacle upside down. The giant squid made a loud noise in anger as he dipped the red faced man repeatedly into the water, covering him with dark ink, water, and slime.

The blonde man changed his tune really quickly crying out for help between gurgles.

'Unhand me you *Gurgle*….'

At the frustrated words the squid let out a chuckling sound and let his other tentacles splash the surrounding water in a fit of jubilation.

Hermione and Cissy lost their composure to the bewilderment of their son.

'I believe I've missed something.' Draco said

Coming down slightly his blonde mother said, 'a story for another time, but yes we are friends with Mr. Squidward over there.'

'Thank you sir for saving us once more.' Hermione said as she saw an inky tear leak out the giant squid's eye.

The commotion in the lake was enough to draw the attention of the Aurors.

To say that the scene they came upon was surprising would be an understatement.

Sensing the Wizarding law enforcers proximity, the giant squid quickly placed the man unceremoniously on the shore. He shook his head, trying to stand, only to have the squid trip him from behind once more, much to the Aurors enjoyment.

'Alright, alright Mister Malfoy…or should we say Mister Slimy! Ahhh hahahahahah come with us.' The lead Auror said as he placed an _immobulus_ and silencing charm on the red faced pureblood as they took him away, laughing riotously.


	17. Chapter 17

**Later that day…**

The fires had died down a little, but the smoke still billowed off into the distance over the rubble. It had been surmised that the fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement had been to blame for most of the undying embers, but no one could tell for sure. It was hard to believe the battle was over and they had really won against one of the greatest evils ever known.

* * *

Harry had been summoned to watch over baby Teddy. Having grown up without any loving family himself, he vowed to be there for his Godson. After the death of Sirius, Remus had taken over as the Father figure in his life. His mentor meant the world to Harry and he would do right by the boy.

Minerva had told Andromeda Tonks everything. She had walked far off away from prying eyes and spoke first of the death of her daughter and son in-law. Minerva held the broken witch through the worst of her pain. Having a friend like Minerva was a blessing from Morgana herself, Andromeda surmised. They had been friends before, but the kindness shown from the usually stoic Scotswoman was something she would never forget.

Once the gut wrenching sobs subsided for the time being she broached the seemingly lighter subject of her baby sister's branch of the family tree.

Minerva expressed her opinions, and recollections that had just been revealed to her own mind after all this time. She told her sister of the Hermione she had gotten to know in the past. She was so hesitant to affect the future, even at her own cost. However the young witch, after many conversations with the elder Scotswoman eventually had decided to go after what she had been sure was the love of her life.

The revealed parentage of Draco had thrown Minerva for a loop, as did the bonding that apparently took place without anyone knowing.

Minerva also admitted to taking the girl in like a daughter, even divulging her gift of family coat of arms.

Andromeda stopped their walking when she heard that.

'You don't mean?'

'Aye lass…by the by, did you know that she had tried to save her parents by Obliviating their memory?'

Andromeda gasped

'She had said after she read reports of parents of muggleborn witches and wizards being attacked, she figured as a top undesirable, they would be a target. The best thing she could think to do to save them was to erase her existence from their minds totally and send them to Australia.

.

.

.

I honestly can'nae think of another magical being more deserving of what little I could do to help.'

Andromeda digested this information…

'Does she know of the significance of what you did?'

'As smart as she is, pureblood culture is one area of study that she never mastered.'

They both chuckled at that.

'Andy, I'm old, the last living Mcgonogal, and as it stands she now has no living blood relatives either.

How could I not formally adopt her?'

'Oh Min, I never knew you were such a softie.' Andromeda jokingly pushed the elder Scottish woman's shoulder. 'And you are not old!'

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

'Be that as it may, it may prove to be quite fortuitous that I did so.'

'Oh, why is that dear?'

'Word is my adoptive daughter and her two best mates broke into Gringots and stole something from your deceased sister's vault…

.

.

.

…and a dragon.'

Andromeda's eyes went big as saucers, 'WHAT?! That was them!'

'Aye, and you know old magical law, how prejudiced it is, as a muggleborn to have done these greatest grievances… nevermind that the boys being higher born would not be prosecuted…if she had not been claimed by the Mcgonogals she would now be sent to Azkaban, war hero or not...or worse, slave to the Goblins to atone for her crimes…'

'No Min!'

'…As it was, I just received notice about an hour ago, that the monetary damages have already been taken out of the family vault, with no further action required. Although, I do believe it may be a while before they let her go to any vault.'

'Merlin! I can't believe those archaic laws are still in place.'

'Aye, I am just happy to provide what little protection I can for those

I consider my family.'

Andromeda thought on this for a while.

'So, theoretically…if Draco really is her child…'

'Aye…he stands to be the sole heir of the Mcgonogal and Black fortune, not bad for a half-blood.'

'Oh Morgana's tits that is hilarious, I forgot that being Hermione's child made him a half-blood!' Andy said leaning back riotous laughter.

'What was it he used to say…wait till my father hears about this?'

Andy laughing replied, 'Hermione once told me that Draco even sneered that insult to her several times, blimey…she is his father! Ahh hahahaha'.

* * *

Harry and Ron, true to their word had come clean about their relationship. However, they had been surprised at the lack of…well… surprise from the matriarch of the family. It seemed that their dear departed brother George had prepared his mum for when the boys would finally open up to the family about their love. It had taken many talks, but eventually Molly had accepted the boy-who-lived as her new boy-who-would-be son in-law. She mentally noted that she would have a talking to her son, if he was to make an honest man out of Harry. Both Harry and Ron silently and deeply thanked their deceased friend and brother for his foresight.

The passing of George had been felt by the grieving family and mourned for their deep loss.

* * *

Those whom needed immediate medical attention had already been whisked away to St. Mungo's, and the emergency cots had been set up.

A separate set of classrooms had been set aside for those deceased. They were not separated by light or dark, magical or non-magical, beast or human. The dead were finally true equals, awaiting their final resting place.

* * *

Now that the threat was no longer imminent, the remaining house elves had returned to the castle.

Once they arrived they had busied themselves, serving sandwiches and tea to those in the area, providing what comfort they could. Proud and inspired by their fallen brother Dobby, many had previously stayed, but sadly all whom did lost their lives in the battle. Their continued effort was a testament to the bravery of house elves.

* * *

In the middle of everything, three figures returned. The famous female of the Golden Trio was surrounded by the previously believed wife of a Death Eater and joined by her pureblood extremist Death Eater son.

The rumors had circulated about the heartfelt expressions from the two witches and absurd proclamations from the youngest witch. Undeniable ancient Magic's aside, this was the most unbelievable thing about the entire battle.

The three, upon returning seemed to be disheveled, but somehow more at ease. The group walked as if…

To be honest, as Andromeda looked upon her baby sister, nephew, and... sister in-law?...

…anyway, that was besides the point…the point was their walk reminded her of the classic muggle movie _Shawshank Redemption…_

 _He strolled, like a man in a park without a care or a worry in the world, like he had on an invisible coat that would shield him from this place._

Unaffected…

Perhaps that was the word she was searching for. It seemed to fit this situation. The lightness on Narcissa's face, that had been missing since before her time at Hogwarts. She now reflected the Cissy she knew before pre-arranged marriage contracts, before blood purity lessons, before learning to carry herself as a member of the Most ancient and Noble house of Black.

As Andy shifted focus to the male of the group, somehow he seemed, well…beyond relieved was all she could come up with. He no longer wore the permanent sneer of the house of Malfoy and Slytherin, but seemed more... gentle?...perhaps gentle… somehow. He held Hermione's hand, an act Andromeda would not believe if she hadn't been seeing it in the flesh.

Curious indeed

The young Gryffindor also held Narcissa's, which after their heated display in the aftermath of the mettle didn't seem quite so odd anymore.

Presented as one unified front, they looked able to take on the world if need be.

Unfortunately, their moment of tranquility would be cut short, as a disturbance was heard, close to where Andromeda was sitting.

'HOW DARE YOU!' The fiery red head Molly Weasley advanced on the trio, wand drawn. 'Your husband and sister killed my boy, and attacked my Ginny! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!'

Instinctively the brunette stepped in front of her blonde family members. She unholstered her wand and outstretched her arms, corralling her loved ones behind her, using her own body as the primary shield.

'Molly it isn't what it…' Hermione began, but was cut off.

'AND YOU! You were like a daughter to me, and now you show up with a murderer and this, this, this...stuck up, good for nothing tramp! I wouldn't be surprised if she had been spreading her legs for the whole Dark Arm…'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and tightened her grip on her wand. Those who knew the Gryffindor princess's temper, stepped back.

'Don't you DARE say another word Mrs. Weasley. That is my WIFE and SON you are speaking about.'

'Pshhh, you don't honestly think that any of us believe that do you? Brightest witch of her age…doubtful.'

Narcissa almost thought she heard growling coming from the brunette at this point. She clutched her wife's stomach from behind, knowing her temper, trying to soothe her riled up lioness.

'She is not worth it my love, calm down.' Narcissa quietly cooed in Hermione's ear, with a soft kiss to her cheek from behind.

'And you! Narcissa! No, no, no you can not fool me! I know you must have imperioused Hermione! There is no way anyone, let alone a young woman, would ever love an old hag like you!'

Narcissa clutched Hermione tighter, and their son discreetly took the vine wand from his fuming muggleborn mother.

'…and don't get me started on that stuck up boy of yours, by the way no one believes this preposterous story about you being his birth mother Hermione…the nerve of darks wizards and witches!'

'I am NOT imperioused Molly! My wand where in the bloody hell is my wand!'

'Whatever you have to tell yourself dear.' The matriarch stated snidely

Ginny at this point appeared next to her mother, still stinging from rejection.

'Mione is this why you rejected my advances?! This, this tramp!'

Narcissa cocked her eyebrow at this, growling out, 'advances…on MY MIA!'. Narcissa had always been a possessive witch, and to hear that the spurned red head had tried to take HER WIFE from HER! She clutched Hermione closer to herself from behind.

The product of two of the some of the most intensely intelligent witches of their respective eras, Draco knew what was coming. He discretely took his blonde mother's wand as well.

Minerva and Andy having previously been sitting off to the side stepped up besides the Granger-Blacks.

'Perhaps Mrs. Weasley this is not the time or place for such a…'

'Oh shove it Minerva!'

'I beg your…'

'Oh Percy, be a dear and fetch the Aurors, I'm sure they would just love to collect these miscreants.'

Harry at this point stepped up.

'Mrs. Weasley if it hadn't been for Narcissa lying to the Dark Lord, I would have died and by all predictions we would have lost! Draco, while forced into a terrible situation, never killed anyone! They are victims as much or more than the rest of us. They are bloody heroes'

Hermione was touched by her best mate's defense of her family.

The scuffle had drawn the attention of not only the remaining Aurors, but also the newly appointed Minister for Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt.

'If I may'. Kingsley's deep smooth voice bellowed out, startling those around the gathered witches and wizards.

'Oh thank Merlin you are here, arrest these Death Eaters!' Molly cried out.

'Oh for the love of…'. Hermione turned around raising her son's left sleeve, revealing only smooth pale skin. 'Once I returned to this time, my bond with Cissy was able to reveal it's self. Our bond, stronger than normal Wizarding marriage bonds, overriding any and all promises set by the false parent. My son's induction to the darkness was never of his own volition, and was marked null and void as his true parents were revealed.'

'Interesting…well that goes along with the testimony we received from Mr. Malfoy.' Shackelbolt supplied.

'As for my Cissy', Hermione turned cupping her cheek, 'she did what she had to do, to protect our son until I could return to them. I am so sorry you had to endure everything.' Leaning in she kissed the now smiling blonde in her arms.

Most around them smiled at the unusual public display of affection, from the usual ice queen and bookworm.

'Come on moms, I'm happy for you both, but I don't need to see it…ewww'. Draco implored his mother's to stop

Chuckling Hermione leaned back, smirking mischievously, 'well son, then I'd advise you look away.' She said before diving in again, deepening the kiss.

'Ahem! That does not negate that they should be arrested and sent to Azkaban! Arrest them!' Molly yelled, breaking the sweet moment.

'Do you honestly think we are at risk with them here, that they will attack us?' Andromeda asked Molly

'…well…'

'Do they look like they wish us ill will?' Shackelbolt asked

'…no, but…'

'Come now Mrs. Weasley, is this about saftey or is this about retribution?' Harry asked

'…ummm'. Molly dropped her head. 'I suppose I might have been a bit hasty in my judgments…but shouldn't they be held for questioning at least?' She offered weakly.

'Hmmm I suppose you are right' the Minister pondered out loud.

'Kingsley, you couldn't possibly mean?' Hermione asked desperate to save her family.

'Minerva, would you kindly offer up your home in Scotland for your family to stay, before we can send an official to get their statements?'

Molly's head seemed to almost have steam rolling out of her ears at this point. Her red face matching the infamous Weasley red hair. 'I hardly think that is appropriate, minister they are not family!'

'Oh but Molly they are family, more than you know, Hermione care to show us your necklace?' Andromeda purred out.

Confused Hermione pulled out the Mcgonogal coat of arms, to the gasp of purebloods surrounding them.

'Professor, I don't understand.' Hermione spoke out

'Being a muggleborn there are things you miss, some traditions are not taught at Hogwarts. Once you accepted my family crest, you were officially adopted and under the protection of clan Mcgonogal. Your name didn't change, simply because the paperwork hadn't been filed to do so, I wanted to give you a choice Mia. I would not dishonor your parents name by usurping your last connection to them. I only wanted to protect you, in the only way I could.' Minerva said with tears in her eyes, turning back to the Minister 'I would be honored to House them Kingsley.'

'Athdar' Minerva spoke out

A soft pop was heard and a small elf, clad in the familiar tartan of the clan Mcgonogal appeared.

'Yes Mistress how can eye be of service to ye'. The tiny elf squeaked in an adorable Scottish accent.

'Can you please transport my family members to their new home and see that they are well taken care of, and kept safe until I can arrive tonight?'

'T'wouold be an honor Mistress.' The elf squeaked out.

Surprised at the turn of events, but nonetheless accepting the Granger-Blacks held hands and with a nod to the elf they apparated to Minerva's family home.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: We are finally here! The end to this wild ride. A few months shy of a year and I am finally finishing this story!**

 **Also, if you are reading my other works, know that I am working hard on finishing them!**

 **Thank you lovely readers for sticking with me through this story and the wait for its conclusion. Thank you also to the reviewers whom brought a smile to my face every time I read your thoughts.**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

 **Epilogue…many years later**

Draco had decided that he wanted a new start after the war. So, it was with this in mind, after many discussions with his new family, he took the last name of his adoptive grandmother McGonagall. His mothers and the venerable Headmistress couldn't be happier.

Much to everyone's surprise the former radical blood purist, half-blood began studying both muggle and magical law in the years following the war. Navigating the muggle world had been challenging, but his brunette mother helped tremendously.

After finishing his education, the Slytherin male began working for the Ministry of Magic. Utilizing his degrees and masteries he applied for the muggleborn rights division and after some scrutiny he was hired. Draco felt compelled to push for change after seeing firsthand what blood purity had done to the Wizarding world and both of his mothers' lives. The news of just how much his adoptive grandmother had helped protect Hermione after the war lit a fire under the young man. He would see to it that no other muggleborn had any disadvantage just because of who their parents were.

Draco worked from the ground up at the Ministry to eventually run the department. Master McGonagall challenged and changed many of the historic prejudiced laws that had been in practice for many centuries, and worked to bridge the gap between muggleborns and the remainder of the Wizarding world that often excluded them.

He eventually fell in love with a Scottish witch he met on one of his many visits to his mothers in Scotland. His bride-to-be had fiery red hair, and was a formidable witch in her own right. He had been smitten at their first interaction when, like his mother, literally ran into the love of his life. Emilia, however had not been as amused as his blonde mother had been with Hermione, and smashed a clay pot on the poor bloke's head.

After the pair had eventually gotten serious, Draco had taken the girl to visit his parents. He was confused and amused at the nickname of _Merida_ his Disney loving brunette mother gave his girlfriend, but the Scot embraced it, loving her eventual in-laws at first meeting.

Draco learned to love his muggle mother, although at times it was a bit odd having a mother the same age as himself, he counted himself lucky to have such loving parents finally in his life.

Together Draco and Emilia had the most adorable strawberry blonde children anyone had ever seen, restoring honor and life into the McGonagall line.

* * *

Harry and Ron true to themselves became Aurors, and shared in Harry's godson's life, but did not feel compelled to have children of their own, much to Molly's chagrin.

* * *

Mrs Weasley never got over her hatred of the Blacks and eventually got arrested for attacking the 'family that time built.' The monicker that the Daily Prophet had dubbed, was for once, not a horrid name. Molly had been strip searched and found to have an illegal potion, with the intent on harming the happy couple. For the possession of such a dark concoction and the initial attack she had been sent to a 6 month stint to Azkaban, and probation for 1 year with forced counseling for another 5 years. The horrid experience was enough to stop her scheming, and through her counseling and contact with her remaining children and now grand babies, she learned to deal with the deaths of her family.

* * *

Ted Tonks had been killed 6 months prior to the final battle, and took time to fully grieve her loss before dating again. Andromeda Tonks neé Black and Minerva McGonagall began dating 3 years after the war. Although they never officially married they stayed in each other's lives until the elder professor 110 years later, old and grey died in her lover's arms asleep, it was telling how deep their bond was that although still asleep, precisely two minutes later the brunette black sister left this world, the healers said she died of stress cardiomyopathy … otherwise known as a dying of a broken heart.

* * *

Hermione and her Cissy had 2 more children living out their days writing, researching in peace of the Scottish hillside. True to Shackelbolt's words he sent a ministry official to get their statements and view their memories. They were cleared of all charges and Narcissa's confessions helped convict many Death Eaters who would have otherwise gone free.

Hermione never took her wife and children for granted and cherished every day with them. Narcissa for her part, true to Draconem's words they had truly been reunited with her love. She had walked through fire for her love and ended up living out her days full of love, once on the other side.

The now apparent age gap between the pair was never a true issue for the couple, even if Narcissa had made a few disparaging comments on her not so firm skin from time to time. Hermione for her part had loved her all her life it seemed, and said she like a fine wine just got better with age.

The death of Hermione's parents in the Great War was something that she felt the rest of her life, but the surprising adoption from her favorite mentor filled some of the hurt she felt.

Narcissa had not wanted to return to the Black Manor, and since the marriage to Lucius had been deemed invalid she had no claim to the horrid place she reluctantly called home for those long years. Hermione's parents house, for her part, had burned to the ground in an attempt while she had been on the run to flush out the muggleborn. So when the offer came from Minerva to take up residence in the large Scottish family castle, the pair couldn't have been happier. Living in the summers with her girls Minerva enjoyed the family she never thought she would have. The McGonagall Castle never held more love and laughter, as it did with the Granger-Black's.

 _The end_


End file.
